Leave It All On The Field
by second job
Summary: Chloe is a senior captain on the soccer team. Beca is the hot new freshman. Follow their relationship on and off the field.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Okay, so if no one has any questions, we're going to head over to the track. Underclassmen, make sure you have someone to give you a ride. Upperclassmen, make sure that everyone makes it over to the track. See you in 30!"

With that, the 2013 preseason kicked off for the women's soccer team of Barden University. It was set to be fierce competition to make the team this year with Barden coming off of its 4th straight conference championship.

The team had many girls returning for the season, including their star goalie, senior co-captain Chloe Beale. Chloe had held the starting position since her sophomore year when her predecessor graduated. Chloe loved playing the position, it provided her a rush that she felt no where else in life so far. She loved being the last line of defense and the first line of offense.

Barden was also returning fellow senior and co-captain Aubrey Posen. Aubrey was the starting right defender and had been so since her freshman year. Aubrey lived and breathed the soccer team. Her and Chloe had been friends since their freshman year. Having both gone through the grueling preseason they became friends quickly by complaining about the long double sessions.

"Okay, so we should probably make sure some of the freshman have rides over to the track," Chloe commented to Aubrey as they walked out of the locker room.

"Yeah, I suppose so. Remember our freshman year when we were almost left behind because no one wanted to give us a ride?" Aubrey said.

That embarrassing situation had been one that helped Aubrey and Chloe become such good friends. Their freshman year no one had offered them a ride over to the track and they had to call a cab to get them there in time.

The girls filed out into the parking looking around to see who still needed a ride.

"Over there, that girl looks like she needs a ride," Chloe stated as she pointed out a brunette girl who seemed a bit lost.

"Uh, yeah I guess we could offer her a ride. Although, she looks a bit rough around the edges to be trying out for the team". Aubrey sized up the girl. She didn't exactly look like the soccer player type and she had several piercings protruding out from different places in her ears.

"Oh stop! Who knows, she could be the next star of the team. I'm sure she's not that bad, let's go over there and invite her before we end up late for the first session."

Everyone knew that Chloe was the more approachable of the two. Hell, she was the most approachable out of the whole team. She had a friendly personality by nature and was usually the first to introduce herself to a new person.

Chloe approached the girl and began to ask if she needed a ride over to the track.

"Hi, do you need a -" Chloe stumbled over the question when the girl turned around to see who was talking to her.

Despite having a confused look plastered on her face, the girl was strikingly beautiful. Not in an in your face kind of way but in a natural beauty kind of way.

Chloe pulled herself together and managed to get out her question.

"A ride to the track. Do you need a ride?"

The girl in question was Beca Mitchell. Beca was a freshman trying out for the team, having just graduated the previous spring from North Point High School. Beca was a midfielder on her high school team and although they never won States, Beca's team was always a top contender. She choose Barden because she knew the reputation the team had and she wanted to experience what it felt like to win a championship.

Beca was lost in her own thoughts about how she was going to get to the track when she heard a girl approach and ask her the question that she was currently mulling over herself.

When Beca turned around she was met with a bubbly redhead with the most strikingly blue eyes she had ever seen. She was momentarily speechless as she was captivated by the girl in front of her.

"Um, yeah. Yeah I could use a ride over there". Beca was impressed with herself that she managed to reply.

"Great! I'm Chloe, senior co-captain. And this is Aubrey, also a senior co-captain. Follow us and we'll make sure you get to the track safely". Chloe winked and linked her arm through Beca's as she lead her over to her car.

Chloe was never one to know what personal space was and didn't even think twice about linking arms with the brunette.

As the girls piled into the car they were all filled with different thoughts.

Beca couldn't help but feel a bit out of her comfort zone at not only being on her way to her first college practice but on top of it she wasn't sure what to make of Chloe.

Chloe, on the other hand, was excited to begin her final preseason of her college career. She also couldn't help but think that her and Beca would become fast friends.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews so far they're much appreciated as this is my first time actually writing a story.

Chapter 2

Currently, many girls were bent over their knees, sweat dripping off their bodies and faces, and breathing heavily.

They had just finished their first session of the preseason. What many referred to as a gauntlet. It consisted of running a mile, having a minute rest, running three-quarters of a mile, having a minute rest, and so on down until their last run, a 100 meter sprint.

This preseason test was meant to quickly assess who had put in the work over the summer to prepare for the long season ahead.

"Good job freshman, you didn't puke!" Chloe came over and gave Beca a slap on the back as the girl was currently bent over trying to catch her breath.

"Thanks, now I know why you guys call it a gauntlet. That was grueling!" Sure Beca had put in the effort over the summer, she had even practiced the gauntlet several times, but actually completing it with 100% effort was tough.

It hadn't gone unnoticed by Chloe how in shape Beca seemed to be. As she watched the younger girl run she couldn't help but notice Beca's toned legs. It didn't help matters that Beca had forgone a shirt and decided to run the gauntlet in a sports bra.

The girls had run in separate heats so both had had the opportunity to admire the other while she waited to complete her gauntlet. Beca too had found herself admiring the older girl while she ran.

Beca was no stranger to her attraction to the same sex. She had a steady girlfriend throughout her senior year of high school. However, it had ended painfully before graduation when Beca found out her girlfriend had been cheating on her. It didn't come as much of a surprise to Beca as the other girl had always treated Beca poorly.

Beca told herself going into her freshman year though that she didn't want to go through that again, ever. It was gut wrenching for her to give herself completely to someone and have that person not do the same.

Beca was brought out of her musings about her past relationship when she felt Chloe link arms with her.

Beca wasn't sure what she was going to do. Clearly, Chloe had no knowledge of personal boundaries. It didn't help that Beca was attracted to the older girl. For some reason unbeknown to her, Beca found herself drawn to the older girl. If she were to make the team, and she was hoping she did, she wasn't sure how she was going to handle her ever growing attraction to the senior.

What she didn't know though was that Chloe was having similar thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks again for the kind words and the follows. I can't promise that the updates will also come as regularly as this but I'll do the best I can. For now, enjoy!**

Chapter 3

The second practice of the day came to close and all the girls were thankful for that. Many of them had muscles hurting that they weren't even aware they had. It was certainly going to be a long week. The first part of preseason consisted of three days of double sessions. At the end of the third day the coach would meet individually with each of the players to tell them whether or not they were cut out for the team.

Beca and the other girls were currently sitting and stretching, while listening to Chloe and Aubrey talk to the team.

"Great job, ladies! You made it through your first day. Whether you believe it or not, it will get better from here. Make sure you get plenty of rest and don't forget to rehydrate. See you bright and early tomorrow!"

As Chloe was talking with the girls, her eyes kept coming to rest upon Beca. It had only been one day and yet she was already infatuated with the freshman. Something about the way the younger girl carried herself attracted Chloe to her. It was also extremely sexy to watch Beca run around the soccer field.

Chloe was a people lover in general. She was never one to put a label on anything. Her thought was that you like who you like. She had her fair share of boyfriends and girlfriends throughout her three years so far in college. However, none of those ever lasted longer than a few months. For one, it was tough to get the seal of approval from her best friend. Aubrey only wanted the best for her best friend and she always seem to have some reason or another why someone wasn't good enough for Chloe. Other than that, Chloe just hadn't found the right person for her yet.

She was never big on getting involved with a teammate but she definitely wanted to get to know Beca better. She noticed throughout the day that the brunette seemed to keep to herself. She saw her idly chatting with other girls during water breaks but for the most part Beca seemed somewhat reserved. She was hoping to change that and get the other girl to open up.

This was something that worried Beca. She had noticed Chloe looking her way several times during practice. Of course, Beca had been doing the same so it was no surprise that they were bound to catch each other several times. While Beca wasn't a standoffish person, she also wasn't necessarily outgoing either. She didn't have a lot of close friends and she didn't like to let other people in too easily. She got the impression that Chloe was someone who could tear down the walls that she had built up and that thought scared her.

Chloe and Beca left the field with thoughts of the other. They were both looking forward to the next two days, and not just at the thought of soccer.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I think I'm supposed to be putting in some disclaimer in here about how I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters. I hope everyone is enjoying reading this as much I am enjoying writing it. **

Chapter 4

"Alright ladies! You made it through your first day. Let's see how well you do now that your bodies are starting to hurt. Chloe, Aubrey, lead the girls through warm-ups". Beca wasn't sure what to make of the coach so far, she was pretty certain that the woman was enjoying pushing the girls to their limits.

Beca felt up to the challenge though as she really wanted to prove herself worthy to make the team. She was trying to tell herself that she wanted to make the team because she loved the game so much. However, while going through warm-ups Beca was starting to wonder if she also wanted to make the team so bad because she wanted more time with a certain senior.

When Beca woke up this morning she found herself anxious to make it to the field for the first session of the day. In only one day Chloe had already made an impact on Beca. She wasn't sure why though, Chloe had twice invaded her personal space the previous day, something that Beca didn't usually allow other people to do. Something about the older girl intrigued her. Beca kept trying to tell herself it was because Chloe was a captain and certainly that meant that she had some say in who made the team.

Caught up in her own thoughts Beca didn't realize that the girls had begun splitting into groups. She felt a bit foolish as she looked around and realized that most of the girls were already in groups. She was relieved though when she felt herself being pulled into a group. Much to her luck, when she looked up to see who had grabbed hold of her hand it was none other than the girl occupying her thoughts. Beca tried to hide the smile that was forming when she was met with the sight of Chloe's blue eyes.

"Come on freshman, don't want you to get left behind". Beca blushed at Chloe's comment when she realized that was almost left behind. Chloe dragged Beca off towards the other girls in their group as they went through some more warm-ups.

"Aubrey! Markup! Stacey, watch the girl coming in behind you!" An hour into practice and Chloe was in full goalie mode. The coach had picked teams for a scrimmage and Chloe and Aubrey found themselves on the same team. Much to Chloe's dismay though, Beca was on the opposing team. Chloe had been hoping to be on the same team as the freshman. As the scrimmage went on though, Chloe was enjoying the competition that the younger girl was giving her.

Beca was proving herself to be a good player. Coach had put Beca in at forward which meant that Chloe had the opportunity to see how the girl played from an opposing standpoint. Beca certainly wasn't holding back. She had gotten in a couple of good shots against Chloe but so far no one had managed to sneak one past the senior.

Chloe was determined not to let the freshman score a goal on her. Although she had an attraction to the younger girl and was hoping Beca would make the team, Chloe was a competitive person and she wasn't going to hold back.

Currently, Beca's team was possessing the ball and they were beginning to make an attack on goal. As Beca was sprinting up the middle of the field she received a pass from the left sideline and attempted a one timer on net that sent Chloe leaping into the air, punching the ball over the net for a corner kick.

"Nice shot, but it's going to take more than that freshman" Chloe teased Beca as Beca walked towards the goal to set up for the corner kick.

"Oh, you ain't seen nothing yet, I'm going easy on you". Beca said with a wink, as she came to stand in front of Chloe to try and block her vision on the corner kick. Chloe was taken aback by Beca's comment but found herself blush as she enjoyed this more confident side of the freshman.

As Beca was standing with her back to Chloe she felt herself receive a light shove from behind. She turned around to see Chloe smirking at her. "Two can play this game" Beca thought as she took a step back into Chloe. Both girls braced themselves as the corner kick was taken but unfortunately for Beca's team, the girl taking the kick just kicked it into the side of the net.

As Beca began to jog back onto defense she heard Chloe chuckle and say "It's on freshman. You'll never be able to score on me". Beca was momentarily frozen as Chloe delivered her comment with a wink.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next three sessions continued in much the same fashion as the scrimmage on the second day. Most times, Chloe and Beca were on opposing teams and every time the girls traded friendly trash talk. Chloe was loving this side of the brunette. Off the field and during water breaks Beca seemed shy and quiet. However, once she stepped onto the field it was as though she was a different person. Chloe would almost say that Beca was a bit cocky. She definitely wanted to learn more about the mysterious enjoyed the competition that playing against Chloe provided. Beca had to respect the way Chloe played, and so far Chloe had been right, Beca couldn't score on her.

Beca was hoping she'd get more opportunities to play against the redhead in practice and with her as a teammate during games. She was going to find out soon as she waited outside the coach's office for her meeting that would determine her fate on the team. As she was waiting, she couldn't fight the smile that was brought on as Chloe came into the building.

"Dun, dun dun" Chloe sang as she saw Beca waiting outside coach's office.

"Ha, ha, very funny Chloe." Beca tried to play it off as though she wasn't worried about the impending meeting but Chloe's joke did nothing for her nerves. Sensing that Beca was nervous and that her comment didn't help, Chloe sat down next to the younger girl and put her hand on her back in an attempt to comfort her.

"Don't worry, Beca. There's no way you're not going to make the team, you were the best freshman out there. I'd be surprised if you didn't compete for a starting spot either" Chloe reassured the girl as she started rubbing small circles on her back. Beca just nodded in response as she started to relax under the soothing comfort of the older girl.

Before she could relax too much though the coach was opening the door and calling her into the office. As Beca stood up and took a deep breath to calm herself Chloe grabbed her hand and said "I'll wait out here for you so that you have someone to celebrate with!"

Ten minutes later, Beca came out of coach's office to find Chloe waiting there for her as she promised. Before Chloe could even get out of her chair to ask the other girl how it went Beca was squealing with delight.

"Holy crap, I actually made it! Holy crap!" Beca began to jump up and down a little bit as the news sunk in that she had actually made the team. All the hard work that she put in over the summer and during the preseason had paid off. Chloe couldn't help but smile at the younger girls enthusiasm and obvious delight at making the team. Before she realized what she was doing, the senior pulled Beca into a hug. Beca was momentarily taken aback as she was not usually one for hugs and affection. Before she could react though Chloe let her go and stepped back.

"Sorry, I'm just really happy for you. You're going to make a great addition to the team" Chloe commented as she released Beca from her grasp. Inwardly, Beca found herself frowning at the loss of contact with the older girl. That didn't last long though as Chloe grabbed her hand and started walking her out the building saying "Come on, let's go celebrate!"


	6. Chapter 6

Beca was having the best day ever. Actually, it was more like the best week and a half ever. So much had happened that she couldn't believe her good fortune. Obviously, making the team ranked pretty high on her list. Then, course there was Chloe. After Beca found out she made the team Chloe took her out to celebrate. It wasn't much of a celebration as Chloe had only taken her to lunch with some of the returners, but Beca was starting to consider any time she spent with the redhead was a cause for celebration; not that she let on about that to Chloe.

Beca and Chloe had spent a lot of time in each other's company since Beca found out she made the team. They saw each other everyday at practice but there had been lots of team bonding going on since the semester hadn't started up yet and only the fall sports teams were on campus. Thus far, most of the team bonding simply involved all the girls hanging out together before or after practice. Of course this meant that Beca and Chloe hadn't spent much time together one on one but both girls were just happy to be in the other's company.

Thus, the cause right now for Beca's "best day ever" was due to two reasons. Just an hour ago she had been told that she would be starting in the team's first game tomorrow. It was against a non-conference opponent and a relatively easy team at that, but Beca was still ecstatic. It meant that her efforts to prove she was worthy of being on the team were paying off.

The other reason was that Beca was currently riding shotgun to Chloe on the way Target, just the two of them. Chloe had been trying to find an excuse to hang out with the freshman alone outside of the rest of the team but up until this point couldn't come up with a good enough reason that didn't leave her seeming clingy or weird. But when Beca mentioned that there were some things she needed for her dorm room Chloe jumped at the chance to help the brunette out. Fortunately for Chloe, she had a car and Beca didn't. Aubrey had also thankfully declined the offer to tag along.

That's how Beca found herself riding along in Chloe's car. To say she was nervous would be an understatement. When it came to practice, Beca had no problem talking to the older girl. It seemed as though every day they found themselves engaging in some form of friendly trash talk. This was something that Beca enjoyed because it was a side of Chloe that didn't come through too often. Most people only knew of Chloe as being the sweet, kind hearted girl. When it came to soccer though, Chloe was a whole different story.

Outside of the practice field, Beca had found herself having trouble stringing together more than a handful of words around the senior. Beca was a reserved person by nature, especially in front of large groups. Combine those nerves with trying to talk to a bubbly, gorgeous senior and Beca was a mess. She thought that by now Chloe would have thought she was incapable of human conversation during the team hangouts but somehow Chloe would always find her way over to sitting next to Beca. Not that Beca really minded.

Currently, the two girls were sitting in a comfortable silence with the radio playing softly in the background. This was a new phenomenon to Beca as she never usually thought of silence as being thought didn't last long though as Chloe spoke up, "I'm glad I could help you out. It sucked being a freshman and not having a car."

Beca could only shake her head and mumble a quick thanks. Chloe continued on, "So you know, if you ever need to get off campus, just let me know and I'd be more than happy to help out". As Chloe finished talking she reached over and gave Beca's thigh a quick squeeze. Chloe didn't usually give a second thought to invading someone else's personal space, but for some reason she didn't want to scare Beca off. Not wanting to be too forward, she didn't let her hand linger on the younger girl.

Even though for a brief second, Beca was glad for the contact between herself and the older girl. It seemed as though any time Chloe had touched her, whether it be linking their arms together, rubbing her back while waiting to determine her fate on the team, or the gentle touch that Chloe had just given her, it immediately sent off butterflies in Beca's stomach. She wasn't sure what to make of the feeling. Despite having a girlfriend in high school, Beca had never felt the way around her that she had felt around Chloe in the short time they had known each other.

* * *

"Thanks again for driving me today. And for helping me pick out everything I need". Beca was being dropped off at her dorm by Chloe after several hours spent shopping at Target and Best Buy. She was sad that their day was coming to a close but she had had more fun with Chloe than she had expected to, especially considering her previous inability to sound coherent around the redhead.

Sometime during the day Beca had actually found herself relaxing around Chloe. The girl was extremely easy to talk to and Beca had appreciated that Chloe didn't always need to fill the silences with awkward conversation. Despite getting what she needed early on in the trip, the girls had found themselves walking aimlessly around the store. When it was time to check out, Chloe had made up an excuse about needing to go Best Buy to buy new speakers for her laptop. Considering Beca was going to be majoring in music theory, she was more than willingly to help Chloe look at speakers. Once that was taken care of, the girls continued to walk around the store, talking about movies and music. Beca had been impressed with Chloe's knowledge of music, most people didn't have the same tastes she did. On the other hand, Chloe was shocked to find out that Beca didn't really like movies. Chloe told Beca that she was going to make it her mission to find at least one movie that the brunette liked. At some point the girls decided that they should probably make their way back to campus. They had a game the following day and they both wanted to be well rested.

As Beca got out of the car she was surprised to hear a second door close. She turned around to see that Chloe had also got out of the car. Beca was unsure why until she felt Chloe wrap her up in a hug. Beca stood awkwardly at first, not returning the hug. But before she realized what she was doing and considered the implications, Beca returned the hug. She didn't know why but she felt at ease wrapped up in Chloe's embrace. All too quickly though the senior let her go. But not before giving Beca a shy smile and a quick kiss on the check.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I can't believe all the follows this story has received. It means a lot! As the season begins for the girls, none of the teams that they play are real. I make them all up :) Without further ado, I bring you Chapter 7!**

* * *

"I can't believe it Aubrey, this is our last first game ever" Chloe said with a sigh as the two girls walked into the locker room. It was an uncomfortable feeling for Chloe. The soccer team had been her life for the past four years and she didn't know what she was going to do when the season came to a close. She was determined to make this season count and was hoping that would end in a national championship. Chloe had high hopes for this years team. Only two seniors had graduated the previous year and the incoming freshman class was impressive.

Just as she was thinking of this year's freshman class Chloe looked up only to be met with the sight of Beca Mitchell. Chloe didn't even try to fight the smile that she had at the sight of the younger girl and immediately made her way over to the freshman. "Hey, hope you're not too nervous for today. You're going to be great!" Chloe greeted the brunette. In response, Chloe was met briefly with a smile and a quiet thanks from the younger girl.

Chloe was quickly becoming attached to Beca. For one, she thoroughly enjoyed watching the girl come into her own as a member of the team. Beca was a talented player, there was no denying that. The coach had tried her at several positions over the past week of practice and Beca seemed to fit into each seamlessly. Chloe admired Beca's obvious passion and commitment to the game. While the majority of the girls showed love for the game, Beca's passion went beyond that. It was clear to the coaches and all the other girls that Beca was ready to do whatever it took to ensure that her team was the best it needed to be. Beca was an offensive minded player but had the hustle and the stamina to make sure that she got back on defense and help her teammates out.

Chloe couldn't help but feel that there was more to Beca than what the younger girl let on. A few times Aubrey had commented that she had an uneasy feeling about her but Chloe disagreed. Sure, the girl was quiet off the field, but that didn't mean there was cause for concern. After their shopping trip to target, Chloe had learned a lot about Beca. Beca had opened up briefly about some of her interests and hobbies outside of soccer. And it had turned out the girls had quite a few things in common.

On the other hand, Chloe was quick to realize that Beca was a guarded person and Chloe was intrigued by this. She wanted to get past the walls that Beca had obviously put up. At the same time though, Chloe couldn't help but feel that the younger girl had clearly been hurt in the past, and for that, Chloe felt the need to protect her. 

* * *

"Alright ladies, we may be up 3-0, but we go into this half like the game is 0-0, no setbacks".

Halfway through the first game of the season and Barden already held a comfortable lead against their opponent, Highland University. All three goals had come from different players and the girls were all feeling comfortable with their lead. These types of games against easier opponents usually meant the opportunity for more players to get on the field. That's how, at halftime, Chloe found herself on the bench. She knew that the coach only wanted to see what the other goalie could do.

Chloe, for the most part, didn't mind. Beca was still in the game and so that meant that Chloe had the opportunity to see what the other girl could do. Watching from the bench provided a different perspective than watching and playing from the field did. Of course, if anyone had asked, Chloe would say that she wasn't solely focused on the brunette that had occupied most of her thoughts since the start of some point during the second half coach came over to talk to Chloe and get her thoughts about the younger players. Chloe found herself giving critique as if she was a member of the coaching staff. When coach had asked about Beca, you could almost hear the smile in Chloe's voice. "She's a great addition! You could play her at any position and she'd fit. She's such a versatile player". Chloe tried to contain her excitement when talking about the freshman.

Chloe was brought out of her critique of the new players when Highland was called for a foul just outside the 18. The girls on the field looked to each other to see who would step up to take the free kick when coach shouted out "Beca, you take it!".

Not wanting to pass up the moment Beca quickly stepped up to place the ball and take the kick. Taking a deep breath Beca struck the ball hard. It sailed just over the wall that the other team had set up and hit the back of the net. Even though it was the fifth goal of the game and Barden had a shutout going, Beca felt as though she had just scored the winning goal.

As the girls on the field came over to congratulate Beca, Chloe couldn't help but feel happy for the other girl. She also wished that she had been on the field so that she could congratulate the younger girl on her first collegiate goal.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay, we have just have to make it back to the apartment first and we win!" Beca was out of her element. Or so, she should have been. It was Saturday night, the first weekend back for all the student and thus, the first "real" bonding moment for the team. It was tradition for the new players to spend the night running around campus trying to solve different clues in order to be the first team to complete the scavenger hunt. Beca felt at place doing this because it was competitive. Also, each team had been assigned a senior to ensure that no one got lost or cheated. And it just so happened that Beca's team was assigned Aubrey.

Beca had really been hoping that Chloe would be on her team. What she didn't know though was that Aubrey had rigged the teams so that she would be with Beca. She was trying to do this for her best friend. Chloe had confessed her crush on the freshman to her after the first game. Aubrey had gotten the impression that this was different than Chloe's other relationships and because they were best friends, Aubrey was trying to make an effort to see what Chloe saw in the far, that hadn't been easy. Aubrey just didn't like the girl. She had no other reason for it. Sure, Beca was sure to be a dominant new player on the team, but aside from that, she just didn't see what Chloe saw.

As Beca and her team sprinted across campus back to the on-campus apartment that Chloe and Aubrey shared she was sure that her team was first. As she barged in through the door she was disappointed to see Chloe and her team already sitting around, looking as though they had been there the whole time.

"What the-" Beca was stunned. Chloe was sitting on the couch, a smug smile on her face.

"Sorry Becs, guess you just weren't fast enough" Chloe teased.

Beca couldn't figure it out. The teams had completed the tasks all in the same order. And her team had left the second to last task first. She didn't understand how that meant that her team was beat out by Chloe's. She didn't have a lot of time to mull it over though as Aubrey came through the door muttering something about how Chloe's team always cheats.

Beca wanted to be mad, she really hating losing. But as Chloe walked towards her with a smile and a beer in hand, Beca felt her anger melting away. Chloe offered her the drink while at the same time saying "Aw sorry, don't be mad at me." In return, Beca took the drink offered to her and walked away saying "Huh, guess you'll just have to make it up to me".Chloe was surprised at the comment delivered to her by Beca. Usually, she only saw the teasing, confident side of the girl during practices and games. Chloe was secretly hoping that this meant she was making at least a little bit of an impact on the younger girl.

* * *

An hour later and the second part of the bonding night was in full swing. This consisted of the new girls answering a series of questions that helped the returners get to know them better. Currently, the girls were taking turns sharing their relationship status. Beca didn't know why but she found herself getting anxious as it neared her turn. She didn't mind sharing that she was single, but it meant she couldn't help thinking about WHY she was single.

She had been hoping to enter college attempting a long distance relationship. Unfortunately though, at a pre-graduation party she found her girlfriend of nine months making out with someone else. It brought up an uneasy feeling in the pit of Beca's stomach when she thought about it. She was hoping that when it came time for her to share her relationship status with the team that no one would pick up on her bitterness of the situation.

As it came to her turn and she managed to squeak out the word "single", she felt she had done a pretty good job at hiding her pain. What she didn't see though was the sympathetic look that Chloe had given her. Chloe had sensed that there was some underlying pain that Beca was hiding and she couldn't help but feel as though it had something to do with whatever she left behind in high school.

Despite having dated other people in the past, Chloe felt this draw to Beca, this need to protect her. As Beca told the rest of the team that she was single, Chloe wanted to reach out to her, tell her that it was okay, and that not everyone would hurt her. Luckily for Beca, that was the last question of the evening. She was happy that no one seemed to probe her further about her relationship status. Now she was free to do what she usually did at parties, sit back, sip a beer, and watch everyone else interact.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I can't believe how many reads and follows this story has received! Thanks to everyone who has read and left a review. I know it may seem like things are progressing slowly for our girls but don't worry, I have it planned out where this is going to go. Good things come to those who wait ;)**

* * *

Not many seniors spent time in the library. Most felt as though this was their last year to live it up and thus spent as little time in the library as possible. Not Chloe. Her education was important to her and she wanted to make it count. That's how she found herself sitting in the library on a Sunday evening. It also didn't help that the day before she had done no work as she was too busy preparing for the scavenger hunt. Classes had started the previous Thursday and Chloe really wanted to start the semester off on a good note.

Chloe was happy that most of the girls seemed to enjoy themselves the night before. All that is, but one particular freshman that seemed to occupy her thoughts. After sharing her relationship status, Beca seemed to not want to engage too much in conversation. Chloe had tried getting her to mingle but wanted to respect that Beca felt a bit out of her comfort zone. Most of the girls didn't seem to mind. They knew that Beca was a great player and wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the team. Therefore, they were more than willingly to let her sit back and be quiet during the rest of the previous evening.

Chloe was so occupied in her work that she didn't notice someone walk up to her table until she heard a throat clearing. "Sorry, is it okay if I sit down?" Chloe was more than pleased to see that the girl in question was none other than Beca. Chloe gave Beca a warm smile as she nodded that it was okay for her to sit down. The senior was beyond happy that Beca had chosen to sit down at her table.

The girls were both caught up in their work throughout the course of the evening. However, both managed to sneak a look at the other while she wasn't looking. Beca found herself thinking about how at peace she felt around the senior. She was grateful that Chloe never seemed to feel as though she had to force conversation. This made Beca feel as though Chloe understood her need for space. Chloe, on the other hand, was happy that Beca felt comfortable around her. She hadn't really seen Beca spend as much time with any of the girls as Beca seemed to spend with her.

Eventually, both girls started to lose their focus in their studies and homework. Beca was the one who broke the silence first. "Hey, have you had dinner? Do you want to take a break and get something to eat?" Beca didn't know what she was doing. She didn't usually initiate hanging out with someone but she wanted to spend more time with the redhead. Chloe was more than happy to take the brunette up on her offer and so she wasted no time in gathering up her things.

* * *

"So yeah. I choose Barden because I wanted the chance to win a championship for once". Two hours later and Beca and Chloe found themselves sitting at a local cafe on campus, food long gone. Beca had just finished telling Chloe why she had chosen Barden. This was the most comfortable Beca had felt thus far on campus, aside from being on the soccer field. She had a hard time opening up to most people, but it was easy with Chloe. The senior never pushed Beca for more information and she never seemed to mind if Beca didn't know what to say.

Chloe was thoroughly enjoying herself. She had lots of friends on campus but most of those friendships seemed superficial. They rarely went beyond a "how are you" and "how are classes". With Beca, it was different. She actually seemed interested to get to know Chloe and hear what she had to say. So far, she had recounted to Beca most of her college experience and never once did Beca seem as though she was just politely following what she had to say. This was one of the few times that Chloe felt as though she could be herself. All too soon though Beca was commenting on the late hour and how she had an early class to get to the next morning. As a freshman, it was hard not to get stuck with an eight o'clock class.

"Thanks again for letting me sit with you at the library. And for getting food with me." Beca didn't know why but suddenly she felt very shy in front of the redhead. Chloe found herself taking a risk in her response. "My pleasure, it's not everyday I get to spend so much time with a beautiful brunette". If Beca hadn't felt butterflies with Chloe before, she definitely did now. Chloe thought the blush that crept up on Beca's face was adorable. As the girls made their way out of the cafe, Chloe took one more risk and linked her hand with Beca's. She was more than pleased that the freshman didn't pull away. Beca tried to keep her cool but didn't even try and fight the smile that was brought on nor the thought that she could get used to this.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Things will start to develop more between our girls and a bit of drama will ensue. Please continue to read and review :)**

* * *

The following week seemed to drag by. The first full week of classes was always stressful as it's difficult to get back into the mindset of being back at school. Practice also seemed to be intensifying as the season was getting into full swing and girls were battling for a starting position. Barden had played one game this week, another non-conference team in Southern Georgia University. It was a more challenging game than the first had been but Barden found itself on the winning side of a 2-0 score.

Because the week had been so hectic, Chloe and Beca hadn't spent time together alone since their late night dinner on Sunday. When Chloe got back to her apartment on Sunday she recounted her whole evening to Aubrey. All Aubrey could do was listen as her roommate and best friend gushed about how much she had enjoyed being in the younger girl's company. Even though Aubrey still wasn't too keen on the freshman she was trying to be happy for Chloe. She had never seen her this excited about someone before. She just hoped that Chloe wouldn't end up getting hurt.

Beca also couldn't believe how much she had actually enjoyed herself in the senior's company. Beca had friends in high school but it wasn't very often that she felt comfortable and relaxed in someone else's company. She knew she was in unchartered territory though when it came to Chloe. Beca had told herself that she didn't want to get involved with anyone in college but already she was developing feelings for the senior. For now though, Beca was trying not to be over analytical about the situation and just enjoy herself.

* * *

Currently the girls were battling Knoxville University. Knoxville was a college powerhouse and a non-conference opponent that Barden scheduled every year. Of course this meant a three hour bus ride as the game was being played in Knoxville. The game wasn't scheduled to start until 3 though so the girls hadn't needed to be up too early to get on the bus.

It was part-way through the second half and Barden found themselves scoreless with Knoxville. Chloe was having an outstanding game in goal but Knoxville had dominated possession much of the game and was giving Chloe a lot of action. There was only 15 minutes left in the game and the team was hoping to at least not concede a goal and walk away with a was the third game of the season and the third game in which Beca found herself starting and still out on the field late in the game. Today she was playing outside midfield which, against such a tough opponent, meant that she was working her butt off to play both offense and defense.

Right now, Barden was trying to keep possession of the ball in the midfield. Beca had managed to get about five yards down field before a Knoxville defender stepped up to challenge her. Beca wasn't about to back down and so she made an attempt to push the ball past the defender and beat her with speed. Unfortunately though, the defender was more physical than Beca and managed to shoulder her off the ball. Beca cursed as she lost possession and immediately made a play to run the girl down. Another Barden player stepped up to defend but she too quickly found herself out of position as Knoxville executed a quick give and go.

Beca knew though that she couldn't let up and so continued on down the field to catch the player who now had clear space in front of her to get into position for a shot. After a full 80 minutes of play Beca was starting to feel fatigued but she was damned if she wasn't going to leave everything she had out on the field. She did not want to let her team down. Before Beca and her teammate could catch the attacker the ball was being crossed towards the middle. The Knoxville forward collected it, made a quick move around her defender and fired a shot on net. Chloe made a dive for the ball but it was struck fairly hard, hit off the tips of her fingers, and rippled into the back of the net.

Chloe pounded her first on the ground in frustration before quickly grabbing the ball out of the back of the net to get the game restarted. Beca tried not to hang her head as she felt that her losing the ball had started the series of events that led to the goal. She knew that there was still game left to play and she wanted to make up for her mistake. Beca gave it her all for the last minutes of the game but all too soon the whistle blew to indicate the end of the game.

* * *

Ten minutes later the girls starting piling back on the bus. As Beca reached her seat she threw herself down in frustration. She hated losing. Right now all she could think about was how there was more she could have done to prevent that goal. As she looked up she saw Chloe getting on the bus. Beca couldn't help but feel as though she let the senior down. She quickly ducked her head when she saw Chloe looking in her direction as she walked down the aisle to her seat in the back.

Chloe wasn't as upset about the loss as Beca was. She knew that the girls had played a tough game and that it could have easily gone either way. She tried to see the positive in the situation. This was the closest Barden had come to beating Knoxville in her four years on the team. That gave her hope for how the rest of the season would play out. When she looked at Beca slumped in her seat she noticed that Beca seemed to be taking the loss hard. Wanting to make sure that the freshman wasn't beating herself up too hard Chloe sat down in the empty seat next to Beca, rather than take her seat next to Aubrey in the back.

"Hey, you ok?" Chloe gently asked as she sat down. Beca didn't turn to look at her as she gave a less than convincing "Fine" in return.

Chloe didn't like the fact that Beca seemed to be beating herself up over the result of the game. Not wanting to leave the freshman in this state Chloe turned so that she was facing Beca. Still, Beca continued to look out the window rather than turning to face Chloe. Chloe wasn't going to give up easily though. She placed her hand on the brunette's knee as she said "You know, it's not very nice to ignore your captain". The contact from the older girl and the lighthearted attempt to get her to smile finally broke through Beca's haze.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to be rude. It's just that, ugh, I wish we had won that game!" Beca let out in frustration. At that, Beca threw her hands up briefly and when she brought them back down she found herself placing her hand on top of Chloe's. At first Beca didn't realize what she had done. But before Chloe had time to revel in the fact that they were actually somewhat holding hands Beca drew her hand back into her brief moment of contact left Chloe feeling hopeful about the ever growing friendship between the two.

"Don't beat yourself up too much. You played a hell of a game. In fact, that's the most evenly played match we've ever played against them. If we play like that during conference games there's no way we won't win". Beca couldn't but feel as though Chloe was being genuine in her comments and she found her frustration dissipating. Chloe was happy to see that Beca was letting herself let go of the loss a little bit.

Not wanting to to move back to her usual seat Chloe took the opportunity to get comfortable in her current seat next to Beca. While she was fairly certain that the freshman didn't mind Chloe wanted to make sure that it was okay that she stayed seated next to her. Suddenly shy for some reason Chloe asked "Is it okay if I stay? Aubrey usually falls asleep on long bus rides after games and I can't stand her snoring!"

Beca found it cute how the older girl seemed nervous. This was yet another side of Chloe Beale that Beca found intriguing. Caught up in the adorableness of Chloe, Beca didn't realize what she was saying before it was too late "Like I'm going to pass up the opportunity to spend time with you". As she delivered her comment Beca blushed a furious shade of red and turned to face out the window, embarrassed about her slip of the tongue. It was true, Beca wouldn't pass up an opportunity to spend time with Chloe. She had a hard time keeping her walls up when she was around the redhead.

Chloe was surprised by the revelation that Beca's comment brought on. She was happy to get some confirmation that she wasn't the only one who enjoyed their time together. If Beca had turned to look at Chloe she would have seen the goofy grin that was now fixed onto the older girls face. The senior didn't want Beca to feel too embarrassed about her comment so she replied "That makes two of us". After that, both girls fell into easy conversation mixed with periods of comfortable silence for the duration of the trip back to campus.


	11. Chapter 11

As was usually customary after a Saturday game, most of the girls would head over to Chloe and Aubrey's apartment for the night. So, after getting back to campus around 8 the girls all headed back to their dorms to shower and change. That's how Beca found herself sitting in one of the chairs in the senior's apartment, idly sipping a beer. For the moment, Beca was enjoying watching the other girls laugh and have fun. But Beca had told herself that she would at least try and be a bit more social tonight. She liked most the girls on the team, and she wanted to develop some friendships with them as they would all be teammates for the next couple of years.

Just then another freshman, Jessica, sat down next to Beca on the couch. Jessica was one of the seven freshmen on the team. Her and Beca had struck up a friendship early on when they realized they were in two classes together. Beca had been the only freshman to start so far this season but Jessica had seen a lot of playing time as a substitute at forward. "Hey Beca, sitting with all your friends?" Jessica joked as she sat down. "Oh totally, people just seem to flock to me" Beca joked back. Beca had found that Jessica was an easy person to talk to and they often joked back and forth. As Jessica offered Beca another beer the two struck up a conversation about an upcoming test they were having in their Introduction to Psychology course, a class all freshman had to take.

Beca was so caught up in her tirade about how she didn't know how she was ever going to pass the course that she wouldn't have noticed that Chloe had joined them on the couch if not for the dip in the cushions and the sudden arm being flung around her shoulders. She didn't even have to turn around to know who the arm belonged to. "Come on ladies, don't you know there's no school work talk allowed on a Saturday night" Chloe informed the girls. Jessica quickly acquiesced to her captains request and instead stood up saying "Yeah, I can't blame you for making that a rule. I'm going to go grab another drink". Jessica's exit made it so that Beca and Chloe were alone together, with Chloe's arm still around Beca.

Beca suddenly felt nervous. Her close proximity to the redhead was sending a rush of emotions through her. She had been feeling these emotions more and more around Chloe. There were many things that she enjoyed about the senior. She enjoyed how easy it was to talk to Chloe and how Chloe always seemed to respect Beca and not push the conversation if Beca didn't want to talk about something. She loved the way that they interacted together at practice. They were both competitive and so Beca loved how Chloe never held back. And then of course, Beca enjoyed being in the redhead's company in general. She had told herself she wouldn't get involved with anyone, and she really wanted to stick to that but her resolve was slowly crumbling when it came to the senior.

Caught up in her thoughts about the girl sitting next to her, Beca almost missed Chloe's comment. "I know I said no school talk, but just so you know, I can help you out in psychology if you want. I'm getting my minor in it". Chloe wanted to help Beca in her classes for two reasons. She genuinely liked the younger girl and so she wanted to see her succeed. She also wanted to use it as an excuse to get closer to Beca. Chloe had never been one to get involved with teammates. She didn't want an off field relationship with a teammate to affect their on field one too. Lately, Chloe had been coming up with excuses as to why it might be different with Beca. She decided that her most logical reason was that this was her last season and so, no matter what happened between her and Beca, she wouldn't have to worry about it affecting their on field relationship past this season. And Chloe was starting to think more and more that she wanted an off field relationship with the freshman.

Beca thanked Chloe for the offer of help and found herself seriously considering taking Chloe up on that offer. Deciding that she was going to be more outgoing tonight, Beca offered to get her and Chloe another beer and so left the redhead alone on the couch for a minute. When Beca came back she frowned when she noticed some guy she didn't recognize sitting in her place. Chloe, for her part, was being friendly towards the guy but Beca also noticed that Chloe seemed like she was getting bored with her current company. Normally, Beca would have delivered the beer to Chloe and then moved on to find another place to sit. For some reason though Beca was feeling confident and so when she handed the senior her drink, she sat back down with Chloe between her and the unknown guy. Chloe seemed happy for both the drink and for the return of Beca. Turning away from the guy and towards Beca, Chloe said "Aww thanks, that was sweet of you". Beca could only blush. When Chloe didn't return her attention to the guy he decided to get up and leave.

This was how much of the evening continued. Some random guy would come over to talk to Chloe, she would be polite for a few minutes before giving her full attention back to Beca. Periodically, Beca would get up to retrieve the redhead another drink. Sometime throughout the night people stopped even trying to come say hello to Chloe and simply left the two girls alone. Eventually, Beca noticed that the number of people at the party had dwindled. She didn't want to overstay her welcome so she decided to call it a night.

"Well, I should probably get going. Thanks for the party" Beca said while getting up from the couch.

"I should be thanking you. You got me drinks all night and kept me company. Not to mention, it kept all those guys away. I hate when they try to hit on me. Like, hello! I'm gay!"

She didn't know why, but this revelation surprised Beca. She had thought that the senior might play on the same team as her, but hearing Chloe confirm it was different. Beca felt both happy and nervous about this confirmation. For one, it meant that there was a chance that Chloe could like her too. And for the other, it meant that there was a chance Chloe could like her too. When Beca didn't say anything in return, Chloe's demeanor turned sour and she started to regret what she said. Beca noticed the change in Chloe and didn't want to see her upset.

"Walk me to the door?" Beca found herself asking, hoping to wipe away the suddenly sad look in Chloe's eyes. That question seemed to do the trick. Beca was prepared for Chloe to link her arm through hers, as she normally did. Instead, Chloe grabbed her hand and walked her to the door. As the two reached the door Chloe gave Beca a hug. In both girls minds, it didn't last long enough as neither girl wanted to take things too far. When Beca pulled back she paused by Chloe's ear and whispered "Good night Chlo". Those three words sent off a surge of butterflies in her, and as Beca closed the door, Chloe stood rooted to her spot, the biggest grin on her face.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks everyone for continuing to read. Rubiksmanica, here's some drama for you. Hope it lives up to what you've been waiting for!**

* * *

The next few days went by painfully slow for Beca. She woke up on Sunday in a great mood, thoughts of the previous night spent with Chloe filling her mind. Beca had spent the day replaying the night in her mind and thinking about what she wanted out of her friendship with the senior. Despite trying to deny it, Beca was becoming resigned to the fact that Chloe was slowly chipping away at the walls she had built up. Beca had finally admitted to herself that she liked Chloe. While the thought scared her, she was also excited. She couldn't help but feel as though Chloe returned her feelings.

Beca's good feeling didn't last longer than Sunday. At practice on Monday she was hit with the sudden realization that their upcoming game on Wednesday was bringing. Wednesday was going to be the first conference game of the season, an away game against Hampshire College. The game wasn't what had Beca in a sour mood. The opponent did. Hampshire College was the same college that her ex was attending. The same ex that cheated on her and broke her heart the previous spring. Beca's ex, Ashley, didn't play on the soccer team. But Beca was pretty sure that there was a good chance that Ashley would show up to the game. Chloe had seemed to pick up on Beca's sour mood on Monday and Tuesday. She had asked Beca if everything was okay and didn't believe her when she said that things were fine. Beca had been thankful that Chloe didn't push it, one of the many things Beca appreciated about Chloe. Beca had also appreciated Chloe trying to distract her by taking her to the men's soccer game on Tuesday.

Right now Beca stood with her hand on the teammate in front of her while the national anthem played before their game. She hadn't seen Ashley yet but no one really showed up during warm-ups anyway. The anthem finished and the girls took the field. Yet again Beca was starting at midfield. As Beca was getting in a couple last minute stretches she allowed herself to look up into the stands. She found herself wishing she hadn't though when she caught sight of Ashley. As the whistle blew Beca thought "Oh crap, please don't let this throw off my game".

* * *

Thankfully, Ashley's presence at the game had the opposite effect on Beca. She played her best game so far in their early season. From the opening whistle Beca played harder than she had all season, even against Knoxville University. Her work ethic paid off for her and the team, with Barden winning 4-1. Two of those goals, including the game winner, were scored by Beca. Beca was happy that she didn't let Ashley being there affect her game. Beca was so caught up in her happiness from the game that she didn't notice the person walking towards her as she walked back to the bus.

"What? No hello?" Beca stopped walking and cringed when she heard the voice. She felt anger rise up at those few words. "Nope." Beca replied and tried to walk past Ashley. She couldn't get far though, Ashley grabbed her elbow and turned Beca around to face her. "That was a great game you played. I forgot how sexy you look out there". Ashley cooed.

"Don't. You have no right to be talking to me, let alone saying things like that". Beca spat. She did not want to be standing here, talking to Ashley, the girl who had broken her. Unfortunately for her though, Ashley only walked closer to her. "Aww come on Beca. Are you still upset about us?"

Across the parking lot Chloe had been waiting for Beca to catch up. She didn't know what was taking the freshman so long but realized the cause when she scanned the area and noticed some girl standing close to Beca. Chloe felt a flash of jealousy surge at the close proximity of the two girls. That feeling didn't last long as she took in the appearance of the brunette. Chloe could see the anger in Beca from here. Not liking that something could have Beca so upset, Chloe set out across the parking lot to help Beca. As she walked up she was surprised at the level of anger in Beca's voice. "You don't even care how much you hurt me!" Chloe had heard enough.

"Sorry to interupt, but Beca, everyone's getting on the bus". Beca had never been happier to hear Chloe's voice. Beca looked from Ashley to Chloe and gave the senior a silent thanks, sadness evident in her features. Ashley wasn't one to go down without swinging and so turned her attention to Chloe. "Oh no, don't be sorry. It's never a bad thing when a beautiful girl comes over to me" Ashley sang out. Chloe couldn't believe this. Who the hell was this girl? She could tell that Beca was already upset enough though and needed to get out of this girls presence. Instead of giving her a response Chloe simply turned back to Beca. "You want to walk with me to the bus?" Chloe asked softly. At Chloe's gentleness, Beca felt her anger drop the tiniest bit. In response, she simply nodded and grabbed Chloe's hand.

If it had been a less intense situation, Chloe would have jumped for joy at Beca being the one to initiate their contact. She knew that this was not the time and that Beca needed to get away from whoever this girl was. Chloe took Beca's offered hand and without a look back, both girls walked back towards the bus.

* * *

Chloe wasn't sure what to do. She had never seen Beca this upset before. Chloe had gotten onto the bus before Beca and sat down in a seat towards the back. She wasn't sure if Beca wanted the company or not so she had left it up to the younger girl. She was happy when Beca came to stand next to her and asked if she could have the window seat. Chloe was more than happy to oblige and so she stood up to let Beca past her. Thinking that Chloe might have taken that as her cue to leave, Beca surprised her when she asked "Will you stay?" Chloe's heart sank at how sad Beca sounded. Clearly, whoever Beca was talking to had upset her. But Chloe had learned enough about Beca over the past weeks to know not to push Beca. If she wanted to share something, she would, in her own time.

Beca was doing her best to keep her emotions in check. She couldn't believe that Ashley had been so nonchalant about talking to her. As though Ashley hadn't broken the other girls heart. Beca was thankful that Chloe had let her have the window seat. All she wanted to do on the bus ride back was press her head against the window and hope the passing scenery would help her anger dissipate. Chloe must have sensed how tense Beca was becoming as she replayed what happened after the game because she felt Chloe take her hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. As Beca felt Chloe start to pull her hand back Beca tightened her grip.

Beca couldn't believe how amazing Chloe was being right now. She should have been freaked out that Chloe had overheard her conversation with Ashley but instead Beca found herself extremely thankful that the redhead had come over to save her. When they had boarded the bus and sat down, Beca had expected Chloe to bombard her with questions about what she had seen and heard. She was surprised though that Chloe hadn't said anything so far. Beca was grateful for that. She was sure that if Chloe had asked any questions that she would have broken down and she didn't want the redhead to witness that. As the bus continued back to campus and Chloe continued to hold Beca's hand, giving it a squeeze every now and then to let her know she was there, Beca couldn't help but think that Chloe would probably never hurt her.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for those who continue to read and review. I know it may seem like things are moving slowly for our girls but it will pay off in the end. Good things can't always come quickly. With that, here's the next update!**

* * *

By the time the bus had pulled back into campus, Beca had fallen asleep. Chloe had gently woken her up and offered to walk her back to her dorm. Although Beca wanted to accept the offer, she also just needed to be alone. She thanked Chloe and returned to her room, where she stayed until having to go to classes the following day. At practice on Thursday and Friday Chloe noticed that Beca still seemed upset about what had happened after their game on Wednesday. Beca had still engaged her in their friendly trash talk but Chloe could tell that Beca's smiles and laughs seemed kind of forced. Chloe really wanted to know what had Beca so upset but she didn't want to push the younger girl either. Beca would talk about it when she was ready. And Chloe would be there for her when that time came.

The girls had a home game on Saturday afternoon against St. John's University. Barden played in a competitive league and so the game against St. John's had been close. All the girls were thrilled though with the 2-1 win that they earned. As they had dispersed after the game there were talks of going to one of the on campus apartments that belonged to a member of the mens team. Many of the girls had agreed to meet up at Chloe and Aubrey's apartment and go to the party together.

When Beca showed up to Chloe's at 8:30, a few other girls were already there, pre-gaming and getting ready to go out. Aubrey had greeted Beca and noticed that Beca seemed even quieter than usual. Chloe had talked to her about what happened after the game and so Aubrey knew not to pry Beca for information. Instead, she offered her a drink and Beca graciously took it and headed over to the couch to sit with the other girls waiting to leave.

Forty-five minutes later and everyone was ready to head out and have some fun. Beca had managed to down three beers in the short amount of time she was waiting. She had had a rough week as it was and she didn't want to be going out but she knew all the other girls were going and she didn't want to be the outcast. As the girls made their way across campus Chloe hung back so that she could talk to Beca. "You know, you didn't have to come if you didn't want to" Chloe offered.

"I know, but I didn't want to be the only one not going so…" Beca commented back.

"Okay, well if you want to leave, let me know and I'll go with you". Chloe hated seeing the freshman so upset. And she knew that Beca didn't always enjoy herself when they went out to a party so she wanted to let her know that it was okay if she left. Chloe hadn't changed her mind about wanting an off field relationship with Beca. But after seeing her so upset this week she knew she'd have to tread lightly. She wanted to show the other girl that not everyone would hurt her.

* * *

An hour into the party and Beca already wanted to leave. Despite downing several beers and being slightly drunk, Beca had no interest in being around so many people. She knew she needed to get out of her funk but she was having a difficult time doing so. Wanting to duck out of the party early, Beca went in search of Chloe to let her know she was leaving. Beca spotted her across the room laughing and joking with some of the other girls from the team. Beca didn't want to interrupt so she turned around to leave. Chloe had seen Beca making her way towards her but frowned when she saw the brunette turn around and make her way to the door. Chloe excused herself from the other girls to catch up to Beca.

"Hey! Wait up!" By the time Chloe had reached Beca she had made her way outside. "What did I tell you about leaving?" Chloe joked when she caught up to Beca.

"Um, to tell you. But I didn't want to interrupt you. I know you're having fun" Beca commented back.

"Actually, I believe I told you to tell me so that I'd go with you" Chloe remarked. Beca felt bad, she had remembered Chloe saying that but she didn't want the older girl to have to leave on account of her.

"I know. And it's okay. You stay and have fun. You don't have to leave just because of me". Chloe didn't know why but she thought that Beca was being adorable.

"I know I don't have to leave because of you, I want to. I know you haven't been in the best mood this week and I know that you'll talk about it when you're ready to, but we're friends and friends are there for each other".

Beca was touched by Chloe's comment. She hadn't realized it but Choe knew her better than she thought. She would talk about it when she was ready. She was also touched that Chloe had called them friends, although she couldn't help but hope that they would become decided that if she wanted things to develop with Chloe that she should let the senior know about her past relationship. "Actually, I think I could really use someone to talk to. Can we go back to your apartment?" Beca was hoping that talking to Chloe about what was bothering her would make her feel better. Maybe it would even help her move past it for good.

* * *

When the pair arrived back at Chloe's apartment Chloe told Beca to get comfortable on the couch. As she did so, Chloe went about turning on some music and grabbing both of them a drink. When she sat back down, she was content to let Beca lead the conversation. Despite saying that she wanted someone to talk to, Chloe still didn't want to push her.

"So, I'm sure you've been wondering who that girl was that you saved me from huh?" Beca started.

Chloe laughed. "Yeah, I've been curious. Despite the compliment she gave me she didn't exactly seem the friendly type."

Before she realized what she was saying Beca blurted out, "Well her compliment was spot on". Ashley had called Chloe beautiful and Beca agreed on that one. Before Chloe could say anything about Beca's slip of the tongue she continued on. "That was my ex though. From high school. We dated for a while but as I'm sure you could tell, we're not together anymore" Beca felt kind of bitter as she talked about Ashley.

"Yeah, I kind of got the feeling you weren't together anymore. Good thing too. I did not like her and if you were still dating her I'd probably have to slap some sense into you". Yet again, Beca was amazed at how sweet Chloe was being. She loved that the redhead was doing her best to keep such a difficult conversation light.

"Yeah well, I don't exactly like to date girls who cheat". Chloe winced at Beca's commented. She couldn't believe that anyone would cheat on Beca and she hated the other girl for it. Before she could respond Beca continued "Anyway, we broke up last spring, right before graduation. I caught her cheating and it only confirmed what I thought I knew which was that she was no good for me. I thought I had gotten over it but seeing her again just brought all those bitter feelings back up".

Chloe's heart was breaking at listening to Beca recount what had happened to her several months ago. "I'm sorry Beca, no one should ever have to go through that kind of pain. Especially not you". As Chloe said that, she reached out to grab Beca's hand and was surprised when the younger girl didn't pull away. Other people had said the same things to Beca. For some reason though when Chloe said those words, Beca could feel how sincere she was being and she fell that much more for Chloe. "Thanks, I appreciate that".

After that the girls sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Beca was glad that she had opened up to Chloe and she felt lighter because of it. Chloe was happy that Beca trusted her enough to tell her how much she had been hurt in the past. While she didn't like what Beca had been put through it made her that much more determined to protect Beca and make sure she didn't go through that kind of heartbreak again.

Not wanting Beca to leave so soon Chloe had a suggestion. "So, what do you say you and I watch a movie?" Beca laughed, the first real laugh Chloe had heard in a few days. "I tell you my story of heartache and you want to watch a movie? You know I don't like movies". Chloe was happy that the brunette was joking with her again. "Oh come one, you dragged me away from that party, it's the least you can do" Chloe teased back. Beca just shook her head. She knew there was no way she was going to say no to Chloe. "Okay fine, but you're cooking popcorn!"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I had every intention of not updating again so quickly but, here we are. This is the last of the pre-written chapters I have so updates may be a bit slower. I'll still do my best to get up at least one a week though. Enjoy...and don't forget to review!**

* * *

It had been a few days since Beca had opened up to Chloe about her past relationship. The girls had ended up watching a movie on the couch which resulted in Chloe falling asleep. Normally, Beca would have been offended that Chloe had suggested a movie and then fallen asleep. But, Chloe hadn't just fallen asleep. No, she had fallen asleep curled into Beca's side. Evidently, the girl like to cuddle during movies and even though she put up a fight, Beca was more than happy to let the senior win. Even though she made it seem like she didn't. Beca couldn't help but think that she wouldn't mind spending all of nights like that.

Since that night the two had become closer. During that time, Chloe's feelings for the younger girl were getting stronger. She found herself looking forward to seeing Beca each day and spending time with her. She had been thinking more and more about making a move and asking Beca out. She was pretty certain that the younger girl returned her feelings. But, Chloe knew how much Beca had been hurt in the past and so she didn't want to scare her off. She didn't know what she was going to do though because it was getting harder to be just friends with the brunette.

Right now though, Chloe couldn't focus on that. It was Wednesday night and the girls were currently enjoying a 7-0 lead against Riverdale College. Every year when Barden played Riverdale the game was usually the same. Riverdale had some talented members on their team but would usually start the game off slow. That would result in them being down by 2 or 3 goals and from there they would usually continue in a downward spiral. Riverdale was one of those teams that, once things didn't go well for them, they started to argue with themselves. This would make it easy for their opponent to continue to pick them apart and run up the score. Just like Barden was currently doing.

It was halfway through the second half and several of the starters for Barden were currently sitting on the bench in favor of getting more experience for younger players. This included Chloe, who had played the first half but was sitting out the second half so that the sophomore backup could get some experience. To her surprise, Beca was still in the game. And right now, Beca had the ball, attempting to get around her defender. Beca was a skilled player and one of her greatest tools was her speed. She would usually pull a quick move to push the ball past her defender and then use her speed. Beca did a quick lunge to her right to fake out her defender while she pushed the ball to her left. As Beca was about to step by the Riverdale defender the opponent stuck out her foot, tripping Beca to the ground. On instinct, Beca held her hand out in front of her to break her fall, immediately regretting her decision.

The whistle blowing for the foul drowned out Beca's shout of "Ow! Fuck!". Beca laid on the ground clutching her wrist to her stomach, writhing in pain. The trainer rushed out onto the field as the ref gave the Riverdale player a yellow card for her blatant trip. Chloe wanted to run out onto the field alongside the trainer but knew that she couldn't. Instead she looked on with the rest of her teammates, all of them pissed about such a cheap foul. The trainer quickly got Beca to her feet and walked her back over to the Barden bench to give her injury a more thorough look. Chloe walked over to sit next to Beca on the bench, hoping to provide some sort of support to the injured girl.

Beca was doing her best to fight back her tears but she was clearly in pain. The trainer wouldn't say it but Beca had a feeling that she broke her wrist. After being examined for a few more minutes the trainer excused herself to go give the coach an update. As the trainer walked away, Chloe took Beca's uninjured hand into her own and tried to offer some silent reassurance. She wasn't sure if the brunette would want to talk right now so she was content to hold her hand to let her know she was there for her. When the trainer came back a minute later Chloe went to pull her hand away but was stopped by Beca holding on tighter.

"Alright Beca, unfortunately I think you should go to the E.R. to get some x-rays. Let me go bring my car around and I'll take you over there right away". The trainer delivered with a sad smile. "It's okay Julie, I'll take her" Chloe spoke up. Beca looked over at Chloe, surprised that the older girl was offering to take her to the E.R., it was never a quick trip. "Are you sure?" Julie asked back, but she was more than happy not to have to be the one to spend the rest of her night sitting in the emergency room. "Yeah positive, it's no problem. I'm not parked too far away, think you could walk there Beca" Chloe turned to look back at the younger girl. Beca had seemed to calm down somewhat and Chloe was happy when she heard Beca joke back "Yeah of course I can, it's not like my leg's broken".

* * *

Three hours later and Beca was sitting nervously in a room, waiting for the results of her x-rays. Chloe could sense Beca's nervousness so she reached out to grab the other girls hand that was tapping on her leg. "Hey, try to relax okay? Regardless of the results, you'll still be able to play, you're not supposed to use your hands anyway". Beca appreciated Chloe's attempt to lighten the mood. She still couldn't believe that Chloe had agreed to take her and waste her night in the E.R. Beca had told Chloe a few times that it would be okay if she wanted to go back to campus but each time Chloe was firm in her wanting to stay. If Beca was unsure of her feelings for Chloe before, she was definitely more than sure now. Every time that night that Chloe had reached out to take her hand the butterflies in Beca's stomach went crazy. Beca wanted to make sure that the older girl knew how much she appreciated her.

"Hey Chlo?" Beca nervously asked.

"Yeah?"

"I know I said it before, but thank you again for staying with me tonight. It means a lot." Beca had said it a lot that night, but she needed Chloe to understand just how much it meant. Chloe was touched. Beca had said it multiple times but Chloe got the feeling that Beca was trying to tell her more this time around. Chloe smiled. "And I know I've said it each time, but you don't have to thank me. I wanted to be here. I care about you." Chloe took a deep breath. She felt now was as good a time as ever to tell the younger girl how she felt. "I care a lot about you Becs. In fact, I like you." Before either girl had a chance to say anymore, there was a light knock at the door.

"Ms. Mitchell? Hi, I'm Dr. Morgan. I have the results of your x-rays." Beca had to tear her attention away from Chloe so that she could hear what the doctor had to say. Chloe kept her grip on Beca's uninjured hand and stood up so that she could be standing next to Beca. "What's the damage?" Beca asked. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but unfortunately your wrist is broken. We'll need to put you in a cast for about four weeks to help it heal". Beca was bummed. She thought that her wrist was broken, but hearing that thought confirmed still sucked. "Someone will be right in to get you casted and hopefully you'll be out of here within the next hour. Sorry again".

With just the two of them in the room again, Beca had two thoughts running through her head. One was that it sucked that her wrist was broken. But Chloe was right, she could probably still play, she'd just have to wrap her cast before each game. The other thought was what Chloe had confessed right before the doctor came in. Chloe had told her that she liked her. Beca didn't know what to do with that information. It excited her and scared her all at the same time. She must have had a strange look on her face because she heard Chloe asking, "Hey, are you okay?" Beca slowly looked over at the redhead, a smile creeping up as she did so.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm bummed about my wrist but I'll survive."

Chloe let out a breath. "Okay good, I was worried that you'd be a wreck but it really will be okay. We'll get the trainer to wrap it before each game so that you can still play and" Chloe was cut off by Beca laughing.

"Chlo, calm down. I'm fine." Chloe mumbled a sorry and sat back down in her chair.

Chloe didn't know what to do now. She had told the brunette that she liked her and then before they could talk about it the doctor had walked in. She didn't know if she should bring it back up or wait until Beca said something. As she was trying to decide how to proceed, Beca spoke up. "Besides, you told me that you like me. How could I be in a bad mood with that information?" At that, Beca reached out to pull Chloe closer to her, suddenly feeling bold.

Chloe was taken by surprise with the brunette's sudden confidence. She usually only saw this side of the freshman on the soccer field. "So you're not freaked out?" Chloe shyly asked.

Beca only laughed softly at Chloe's ridiculous question. Wanting to take advantage of the moment, Beca whispered "What do you think?" right before she leaned in and softly kissed Chloe.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I think that's the most reviews that one chapter has received. A few shout-outs to some frequent reviewers:**

**Rubiksmaniac: Thanks for the constant feedback! I think you'll like where I plan on taking this.**

**Biggiewoods: You're right, I do like the reviews and it does help me write more. You're story is great as well. You should update soon ;)**

**Usually I do a weekend update but I'll be away this weekend so this will have to hold you over for now. Sorry!**

* * *

Friday night and Beca and Chloe were both still on a high from what happened at the hospital, although not much more had happened since then. Chloe had wanted to talk more but the doctor's had come back in to cast Beca and by the time they got back to campus it was 3 in the morning. Chloe was hoping to talk to Beca soon and to figure out where the two of them went next. She hadn't had an opportunity yet though. The only time the girls saw each other on Thursday was at practice, and Chloe wasn't going to have that conversation there.

Chloe couldn't believe that Beca had actually kissed her. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was enough to leave Chloe wanting more. Although Beca hadn't come out and said it, Chloe knew that that kiss meant that the two felt the same way. Now that Chloe knew how the freshman felt she definitely wanted to take the next step, although she was a bit unsure what that step was. She knew she wanted the younger girl to become her girlfriend, but she wasn't sure if Beca was ready for something so serious.

Right now the girls were at Chloe and Aubrey's apartment. On most Fridays the team would get together for a pasta dinner. Chloe and Beca had been stealing shy glances at each other all night. "You two are ridiculous" Aubrey stated, as her and her co-captain stood in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes. Chloe tried to act nonchalant when she responded "What are you talking about?". Aubrey couldn't help but scoff. "Come on, you know what I'm talking about. You and Beca have been making googly eyes at each other all night." Just as Chloe was about to respond she was interrupted by someone shouting from the living room. "Movie time!"

Chloe and Aubrey quickly finished up their task and made their way out into the living room to join the other girls. Chloe began scanning the room, looking for Beca, but frowned when she didn't see her anywhere. Wondering where she was, Chloe took up a seat on the couch. As she did so, Stacie, a junior rolled over from her spot on the floor. "Beca's in the bathroom". Chloe didn't say anything back. Was it really that obvious that she was looking for Beca?

A few minutes later when the girls had decided on a movie to watch Chloe smiled when she noticed Beca walk into the room. Beca nervously looked around the room, wondering where to sit, when she saw Chloe wave her over. Beca just laughed and made her way over to where Chloe was sitting on the couch. "This seat taken?" Beca asked with a smile. Chloe scooted over just enough to allow Beca to get comfortable but not so much that they couldn't cuddle. "So, what lovely movie did the team pick to watch this time?" Beca asked. Beca wasn't a big movie fan but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't looking forward to it tonight, if only as an excuse to be next to Chloe. Chloe laughed, knowing that the younger girl wasn't a fan of movies. "Everyone agreed on the Hunger Games."

* * *

As the movie started up, Beca couldn't help the butterflies coursing through her. She had been bold the other night when she was the first to kiss Chloe. Now she felt stupid that she couldn't muster up enough courage to at least hold the redhead's hand. Almost as if sensing her internal struggle, Chloe made it easier for Beca when she linked their fingers together and laid her head on the younger girls shoulder, cuddling into her side. Without even thinking, Beca gave Chloe a light kiss on top of her head. The other girls in the room did their best not to stare too hard at the girls cuddled up on the couch. Though it was never really talked about, most could see the attraction between the two girls. Aubrey had been the only one that Chloe had confided in about her true feelings for the freshman sitting next to her. Beca, on the other hand, had kept her feelings about the older girl to herself. She had some friends on the team but no one that she felt close enough to talk to about this growing feeling.

About halfway through the movie, Beca was bored. She was not a movie person and after sitting in one position for so long, her injured wrist was starting to cramp up. Chloe got the feeling that Beca was becoming reckless, and although she did not want to untangle herself, thought that she'd give Beca an out. "I could use some water, come to the kitchen with me?". Although an innocent sentence, the close proximity of the two girls meant that Chloe had all but whispered those words in Beca's ear, sending chills down her spine.

Beca allowed herself to be pulled off the couch by the redhead and silently followed her into the kitchen. As they entered the kitchen, Chloe dropped her hand in favor of getting a glass from the cabinet and filling it up with some water from the sink. Beca didn't want to sit back down, so she remained standing where Chloe left her. The freshman was a bit nervous being alone with Chloe, it was the first time they were alone since their time in the E.R. a few days prior.

When Chloe finished filling her glass she turned around to notice that Beca hadn't moved, and in fact looked a bit uncomfortable. Thinking that her wrist was hurting, Chloe quickly came over to Beca. "Are you okay? Do you want some ice?" She asked sweetly.

"No, that's okay thanks. My wrist is fine". Beca tried not to let her nervousness shine through but Chloe picked up on it.

"What's wrong then?" Chloe wanted to know what was wrong, but was also scared of the answer. She was hoping that Beca wasn't regretting what happened between them.

Taking a deep breath and deciding that it was no use trying to hide from Chloe, Beca told her the truth. "Nothing. I mean, not nothing, but it's stupid. It's just that, well, you make me nervous".

Chloe wanted to laugh, but knew that she shouldn't. She wasn't all that used to this side of Beca. Sure she had seen quiet Beca before, but vulnerable Beca was adorable. Chloe took a step towards the shorter girl while at the same time, linking their hands once again. "It's okay. You make me nervous too. But it's a good nervous." Seeing the small smile that broke out on Beca's face increased Chloe's confidence. Chloe reached out and cupped Beca's cheek. She gave the younger girl a second to pull away and when she didn't, Chloe closed the gap between them.

Although they had shared their first kiss already, Beca thought that every kiss with Chloe would feel like the first one. She let her casted hand come to rest on Chloe's hip as she deepened the kiss. Just as things were starting to intensify a voice in the room startled both girl and they jumped away each other.

"Oh! Sorry! Sorry!" The voice belonged to Aubrey. "Chloe, I just thought that you should know that most of the girls are taking off. Everyone's starting to fall asleep and we have a game tomorrow." With that, Aubrey turned and left.

Even after Aubrey had left, Beca wouldn't meet Chloe's eyes. Chloe wasn't nearly as embarrassed, especially since Aubrey was her best friend and therefore she knew about her and Beca's kiss shared the other night. The redhead didn't want Beca to stay embarrassed so she came over and wrapped both her arms around the shorter girls neck. Instinctively, Beca wrapped her hands around the redhead's back.

"She's right. I should probably head back to my dorm" Beca let out.

Even though she replied okay, Chloe made no attempt to let Beca out of her grasp. Sensing that Chloe wasn't going to let her go, "So, that means you're going to have to let me go" Beca lightly joked.

Chloe threw her hands up in fake exasperation. "Ugh fine!"

Beca laughed at how adorable Chloe was being. "Save a seat for me on the bus tomorrow?"

"Hmm, what's in it for me?" Chloe asked, while reconnecting her hands behind Beca's neck again, pulling the brunette close to her.

"If you're lucky, maybe more of this" Beca respond as she slowly leaned in and captured the redhead's lips with her own. Not wanting to get out of hand, she pulled back all too quickly for the senior's liking.

"I guess I could save you a seat then".


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So I got back from my ski weekend earlier than anticipated and was able to bang this chapter out. So, you're welcome. **

* * *

The next day as Chloe and Aubrey walked towards the bus, Aubrey wanted more information out of her roommate and best friend...

"So...care to explain what that was that I walked in on last night?" Aubrey pressed.

"A girl does not kiss and tell."

"Bullshit Chloe Beale! What's going on between the two of you? Tell me now!"

Chloe sighed, a small smile forming. "Honestly Bree, I'm not really sure. But I'm just going with it for now. I really like her and I don't want to screw this up." Chloe's smile soon turned into a full blown grin when she noticed Beca walking towards the bus as well.

Aubrey didn't bother trying to talk to Chloe more. She knew that since Chloe spotted the brunette that she wouldn't be able to get her attention back. Instead, she walked ahead of Chloe in order to get on the bus.

Beca couldn't help but smile at Chloe. The older girl was sporting a smile of her own that Beca found intoxicating. She thought it was amazing that just the sight of the redhead caused a swell of emotions. Despite how long her and Ashley had dated, she never had this feeling around her ex-girlfriend. The thought scared Beca but she wasn't going to question it. She had nothing but good vibes from Chloe and she didn't want her second thoughts to ruin what could be a good thing.

The two didn't need to exchange any words as they boarded the bus and headed towards a seat in the back. Beca was disappointed though when she heard the coach ask Chloe to sit near the front so that she could talk to her and Aubrey. She figured that she would have to due with sitting through 90 minutes of watching Chloe do her thing on the field and hope to sit with her on the way back. Because of her injury, Beca had to sit this game out but would be cleared to play in the next game.

* * *

As the whistle blew signifying the end of the game, the girls jogged off the field to line up for the post game handshake. Beca wanted to approach Chloe but wasn't sure if she should. The senior had played a great game but it was easy to see that she wasn't happy about the 1-1 tie. Beca knew that when she was upset about a tough game that she preferred to be left alone. So as she got back onto the bus she choose to sit next to one of the other freshman and to give the senior her space. Chloe frowned when she got onto the bus after and noticed that Beca was already in a seat and that it wasn't the one that the two had started to share on these bus rides.

Chloe continued on back to her seat to drop her bag off and took out her phone to text the younger girl.

_It's lonely back here :(_

Beca took out her phone when she felt it vibrate in her pocket. She looked back at Chloe who was sporting an adorable pout. Beca just laughed as she got up and headed towards the back.

"Sorry, I wasn't sure if you'd want the company after such a tough game" Beca said as she sat down, Chloe letting her in to have the window seat.

"I don't usually, but I always enjoy your company and you did promise to make it worth my while if I saved you a seat". As Chloe said the last part she leaned in closer to the brunette.

Beca joked back, "You're right, I did say that. But technically this isn't saving me a seat and you bailed on me on the ride here".

Chloe wasn't deterred by Beca's technicality and leaned in closer, whispering against the freshman's lips "Well then, I guess I'll have to make it up to you". Right as Chloe was about to kiss Beca, Aubrey, who was seated across the aisle, addressed both of them.

"Um ladies, I hate to be a buzz kill but I don't think the whole bus wants to listen to the two of you make out".

Chloe settled for a quick peck as she pulled away from Beca, who was now red from embarrassment. She didn't pull away too far, opting instead to link her arm through Beca's and rest her head comfortably on the younger girls shoulder. Beca wasn't usually one for physical contact but for whatever reason, it felt natural with Chloe. That's why she didn't hesitate to link her fingers with Chloe's.

As the girls got comfortable Beca spoke up "Sorry about the game, you played great."

"It's okay thanks, but if it's okay with you, I'd rather not talk about it".

Beca didn't say anything after that, thinking that the redhead didn't want to talk at all. As the two fell into a comfortable silence, Beca thought back on how her and Chloe had gotten to this point exactly. The night in the E.R., only a few days ago, it was clear that the two felt the same. Although Beca never actually told Chloe that she liked her too, she knew the older girl knew what she meant when she kissed her. Even though they hadn't spent much time together since then, Beca enjoyed Chloe's company and she knew Chloe enjoyed hers. What she didn't know though, was what exactly was going on between the two of them. She had come into college with every intention of swearing off relationships and yet here she was, thinking that she wanted one with the girl sitting next to her.

That scared her. Her last relationship didn't end so great and she didn't want that to happen with Chloe. The two had become friends. But, she didn't know what Chloe wanted. She knew Chloe liked her but she was unsure if the senior wanted the same things she wanted. Beca knew the easiest way to find out would be to just ask, but she was scared of the answer. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that the sound of Chloe's voice startled her.

"I can hear you thinking up there, what are you thinking so hard about?"

Beca froze. Chloe was giving her a clear path to the conversation that she needed to have, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to. Not wanting to over think it, she decided to just go for it.

"You."

"Is that so?" Chloe asked with a smile, as she untangled herself to look at Beca better. As she sat up, she saw the look of confusion and uncertainty on the brunette's face and got that Beca was about to tell her something she might not want to hear, she took her hand away.

Beca caught onto this and the fact that Chloe might be getting the wrong idea so she quickly answered. "No, no, it's nothing bad. I was just, well I was thinking about us, and what this" she gestured between the two of them "is exactly."

This seemed to relax Chloe as her face softened and she reached out for Beca's hand again. "Oh, well why didn't you just say so?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just nervous to hear what you think it is."

Chloe could tell that Beca was clearly worried, even though she had no reason to be. Looking around quickly to make sure that Aubrey wouldn't interrupt them again, she gave Beca a soft kiss.

"This is whatever you want it to be. I like you, a lot, but I know how things ended with you and Ashley so I get that if you're not ready for another relationship yet. But I'm willingly to wait and take it slow".

Beca let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She was so relieved to hear that it sounded like Chloe wanted the same thing as her.

"I like you a lot too, in case I haven't said it yet. And I don't know when I'd be ready for another relationship, but I'll never know if I never try , right?"

Chloe was pretty certain she understood Beca right, but she had to make sure.

"So are you saying that you want to give us a try?"

Beca smiled. "Yeah, I think I do. I mean, that is, if you want to".

Chloe pretended to think it over for a minute but when she saw that Beca didn't appreciate her humor she quickly followed up, quoting Beca from the other night when she said "What do you think?" right before she leaned in and kissed her.

Beca smiled into the kiss and brought her injured hand over to rest on Chloe's leg.

"Oh my God! What did I say?!"

The girls broke apart as Chloe whipped around to face Aubrey.

"You wonder why I said I don't kiss and tell, it's because you keep being there anyway!"


	17. Chapter 17

**What's a girl gotta do to get more reviews around here? **

* * *

"Bree, how do I look?" Chloe asked as she came into the living room of the apartment that the two shared. She was dressed in skinny jeans, brown knee high boots, and a white v-neck shirt.

"You look like you want Beca to stare at your chest all are you two going anyway?"

"Don't laugh, but we're going bowling"

"Bowling!? Are you kidding me? Are you sixteen?"

"Shut up, I said not to laugh. And no, I'm not sixteen. But Beca doesn't like the movies and we always flirt a ton when we're being competitive with each other, so I thought that this would be fun."

Aubrey didn't respond back, instead turning back to watch whatever was on the t.v. Chloe didn't seem to mind. She walked back into her bedroom to put in her earrings and spray perfume before coming back out into the living room to grab her purse.

"Alright Bree, I'm out. Don't wait up!"

"Wasn't planning on it!" Aubrey shouted back, right as the door closed behind Chloe.

* * *

Beca had been too nervous to wait in her dorm for Chloe, plus she didn't like her roommate, so she was already waiting outside when Chloe drove in to pick her up. As she stood up she let out a deep breath and wiped her hands on her legs before getting into the car.

"You clean up nicely" Chloe commented as she leaned over to kiss Beca. She frowned though when Beca pulled back.

"Sorry, I don't kiss on the first date, you'll have to earn it" Beca joked.

"Are you kidding?" Chloe asked exasperated.

Beca laughed as she reached across the console to link her fingers with Chloe. She could tell though that Chloe wasn't really mad about not kissing her back.

As Chloe kept her eyes on the road to drive, Beca took the opportunity to ask where they were going. All she got from Chloe though was a shrug. Clearly, it was going to be a secret until they got there. It didn't take long for the two to reach their destination and as they pulled into the bowling alley Chloe looked over tentatively at Beca, unsure of what she would think.

"Bowling! This is going to be awesome, I'm totally going to kick your ass!" Beca shouted as she got out of the car. Chloe laughed, relieved that Beca clearly wasn't upset about her choice of what to do on the date.

The girls made their way inside and ordered their shoes. Beca tried to pull out her wallet to pay but was stopped by Chloe's hand on her arm.

"Don't even think about it, this is my date, I'm paying".

"Fine, but I'm paying for the next one."

At Beca's comment, Chloe broke out into a huge grin. They had barely gotten into their first date and Beca was already making comments about a second one.

* * *

"So, what do you say we make this interesting?" Chloe asked. Chloe had just finished lacing up her bowling shoes and was waiting for Beca to finish.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking along the lines of, loser has to do whatever the winner wants."

Beca didn't even skip a beat, "Okay, that's fine,but I'm surprised you'd be willing to do whatever I want".

"That's if you win, freshman. It's on!"

* * *

Beca had graciously agreed to let Chloe go first. As Chloe picked up the right size bowling ball and walked up to to bowl, Beca took the opportunity to check Chloe out. Beca had noticed earlier the low cut v-neck the senior had on and now she had the chance to admire the skinny jeans as well. She laughed as Chloe didn't even turn around as she shouted over her shoulder "You can stop checking out my ass now!"

Beca blushed, caught red handed. She couldn't help it though. Being a soccer player meant a well toned butt and legs. Beca dragged her eyes away from Chloe's body just in time to see Chloe hit a gutter ball. Although she was a competitive person, Beca didn't laugh. She knew that before the end of the game that she'd throw a few gutter balls herself, she wasn't actually that great of a bowler. Chloe recovered easily though, knocking down seven pins. As she walked back towards her seat, she stopped right in front of Beca as Beca stood up to get ready.

"I said to stop checking me out" she joked as she put her hands on either side of Beca's hips.

"I wasn't."

"Yeah, sure you weren't."

"No, I mean, I was earlier but now I can't help thinking how beautiful you look" Beca complimented sincerely.

Now it was Chloe's turn to blush. Beca had looked right into her eyes when she delivered her compliment and it sent chills coursing through her. Chloe thought she could try to take advantage of the moment and leaned in to kiss Beca. She missed though and only caught her check as Beca turned her head.

"Nice try Beale, I'm still not kissing you on the first date!" Beca laughed as she picked up a ball and got ready.

* * *

Two games and an hour and a half later and the girls were taking off their bowling shoes in favor of their regular ones. After Beca had won the first game she couldn't resists Chloe's pout and a request at double or nothing for a second game. Although the first game was close, Beca had crushed Chloe in the second game. Even though she was competitive, Chloe didn't care in the slightest. As she had hoped, the two girls traded playful trash talk throughout the two games and both took every opportunity they could to check the other out while she bowled.

As the two walked back to the car Chloe was curious about what Beca would have her do, having won the bet. She knew what she would have done if she won, but she was having a difficult time trying to get inside the brunette's head on this one.

"So, since you won, any idea what you want to have me do?" Chloe asked suggestively.

Beca laughed. "Yeah, but I'm not telling yet".

Chloe pouted at her response and Beca had to turn away. She was quickly learning that Chloe could probably get anything she wanted just by pouting. Chloe would have tried to questioned Beca about it further if not for the fact that she had to drive. The two settled into a comfortable silence as they drove to their next destination. Ten minutes later the girls pulled into the parking lot of a park. Chloe could tell that Beca looked confused so she let her in on where they were.

"There's a food truck that comes here every night at serves the best grilled cheese" she exclaimed excitedly. Again, Beca just laughed at the older girl's antics, she couldn't believe someone could get this excited about a grilled cheese but she followed her anyway.

Apparently Chloe wasn't the only one who enjoyed grilled cheese sandwiches because they had to wait in line for ten minutes before they ordered. The food came quickly though and the girls managed to find an empty bench to sit at.

"I'm ready to tell you what I want you to do for me now" Beca stated as she finished the last bite of her sandwich. Chloe was still working on hers, not wanting to seem like a slob. She turned towards the brunette to let her know she had her full attention.

"I figured since you know some about my last ex, it was only fair that you share too". Chloe almost choked on her sandwich, never expecting that that was what Beca would ask her to do. She finished chewing and gathered her thoughts. She didn't know why but she was a little embarrassed to talk about her past relationships.

"Okay, I suppose that is fair. To be honest, there's not much to share. I've gone a few dates here and there but I've pretty much been living the single life".

This surprised Beca. She imagined that many people would have lining up to be in a relationship with Chloe. Before Beca had a chance to ask a follow-up, Chloe continued.

"There was one girl, my sophomore year. She was on the basketball team and we dated for a few months but...it didn't work out".

"Oh" was all Beca could think to say. The way Chloe said it didn't work out made Beca think that there was more to it than that but she didn't push Chloe further. The redhead had let Beca share about Ashley when she was ready and Beca was going to do the same.

After that, the girls kept the conversation light. Chloe talked about her family and how her and Aubrey had become such good friends. Beca refrained from talking about her family, instead opting to let Chloe question her about what she wanted to do while in college. The two could have sat in the park all night, soaking up each others company and enjoying the conversation but the weather had other plans. Apparently Chloe didn't check the weather before deciding on the park and the two had to sprint back to the car when the skies opened up.

All too quickly Chloe was pulling up in front of Beca's dorm. Beca got out of the car and turned around when she didn't hear a second door close. She walked over to the driver's side as Chloe rolled down her window.

"Not going to walk me to my door?" Beca questioned, suddenly shy. She wasn't sure why Chloe wouldn't walk her to the door, she was certain that the date had gone well.

"I can't" was all Chloe said.

Now Beca was even more confused but was trying not to become too upset, certainly Chloe had to have a good explanation. "Is it the rain? Cause if so Beale, that is no reason not to walk a girl to her door."

Chloe laughed and shook her head. "No, it's not the rain. But if I walk you to your door I'm going to want to kiss you and you made it clear you don't kiss on the first date so I'm not going to overstep your boundaries."

Inwardly, Beca's heart melted. She had only been teasing about the no kiss on the first date rule, after all she and Chloe had already shared several kisses. She had been planning all along to get a good night kiss.

Not caring that she had already been standing in the rain for several minutes, Beca leaned in across the window, snaked a hand through Chloe's hair and pulled the senior in for a kiss. Chloe wasn't expecting such a bold move and so when she gasped Beca took advantage and deepened the kiss. Chloe responded quickly and tried to take control of the kiss but Beca wouldn't let her.

Due to their awkward position, Beca's still injured wrist had been leaning against the door frame and so she had to pull back from the kiss in favor of stopping the pain in her wrist. As she slowed down the kiss and prepared to pull away she gently sucked Chloe's bottom lip in between her teeth and gave a quick bite before pulling away completely.

The sound of Beca laughing brought Chloe out of her Beca-induced haze. "I thought you said you don't kiss on the first date?"

"Yeah well, I guess I lied. Hope you're not mad" Beca said, although knowing that Chloe clearly wasn't mad.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who left reviewed after that last chapter. They mean a lot to me and fuel me to keep this story going. Also, sorry for so long between updates, I published a one shot last weekend so this story was put on the back burner for a few days. So, read this then go read "Cop Car" if you want more Bechloe!**

* * *

A few weeks had gone by since the girls had their first date and things were going well. Chloe didn't know why she had been nervous about having an off the field relationship with Beca. Their feelings for each other didn't get in the way of them being fierce competitors. If anything, both girls had been playing at the top of their game as the season went on and got near the playoffs. Their playful banter and flirtiness at practice had increased but neither girl minded. It added a dimension to their relationship and attraction that both girls enjoyed.

Off the field, their relationship seemed to be progressing, although neither girl had put a label on it. Beca considered them exclusive, although they had never talked about it. She knew that she didn't want anyone but Chloe. She was fairly certain that the redhead thought the same but she was still a little unsure. It was Chloe's senior year and so Beca didn't know how the senior felt about being in a relationship at this point in college. The brunette knew she should just ask Chloe but no one liked having to have the "Where is this going" conversation. Beca was leaving that up to Chloe.

In the meantime, Beca had also had her cast removed earlier than expected. Chloe had insisted on going with her and Beca didn't object. She appreciated the way that Chloe wanted to take care of her. Being back in a doctor's office reminded both girls of their first kiss and, although it started out innocently enough, it led to a heated make-out session. Unlike last time, the doctor knocked before coming into the room and it allowed just enough time for the girls to pull away from each other.

Beca didn't know it but Chloe was planning on asking her to officially be her girlfriend very soon. She had been meaning to but her senior game was approaching and the emotions that that was causing kept distracting her from what she needed to do to progress her relationship. The senior game was going to be her last regular season home game in a Barden uniform. Chloe was dreading it. She didn't want to think that her soccer career at Barden was coming to a close. Hopefully, with any luck, it would be extended by a late playoff run.

* * *

The team was making their way out onto the field for warm-ups before the game when the shout of "Chloe!" caught everyone's attention, especially Beca. The voice belonged to someone she didn't recognize but who Chloe clearly did as she took off towards the girl and was enveloped in a hug. Beca felt a surge of jealousy at the sight but tried to push it down. Chloe had mentioned having a sister and thought maybe that's who the mystery person was.

The girls continued onto the field as Chloe talked animatedly to the mystery girl for a few minutes before joining the rest of the team. Although Beca felt uneasy about who Chloe had been so excited to see she quickly pushed the thought out of her mind as she got ready for the game. She wanted to play her best and make sure the seniors got the win they deserved on their day.

As was customary, the coach said a few words about each senior before the team gave them flowers and they met their parents at midfield. As Chloe's turn came up the mystery girl from earlier cheered obnoxiously. 'Seriously, who the hell is this girl' Beca thought.

* * *

The game couldn't have gone better for the seniors. Chloe posted a shutout, Aubrey recorded an assist, and another senior, Brittney, scored the game's only goal. Beca wanted to congratulate Chloe but knew the senior had family there and she didn't know if they knew about the two of them. As Chloe's family, and presumably some friends, came over to talk to the senior Beca continued on to the locker room.

"Hey, do you have any idea who that girl was that Chloe talked to before the game?" Beca asked to Amy, one of the juniors on the team.

"Who? Sarah? That's Chloe's ex. She graduated last year" Amy answered.

"Ex? When you say ex you mean…" Beca left the question hanging, hoping that Amy would fill in some gaps for her. Amy was usually a pretty blunt person and Beca was counting on her for that now.

"You know, the basketball player, Chloe's first love" Amy stated nonchalantly.

Beca stopped. Chloe's first love? The basketball player? Was that the same girl that Chloe had mentioned on their first date, the one who it didn't work out with? Beca's mind was spinning. She knew there had been more to it when Chloe had mentioned it all those weeks ago but it hadn't come up again and Beca had forgotten about it. Wanting to think the best of situation Beca decided not to dwell on it. She continued on to the locker room, changed, and started to make her way back towards the field. She was hoping to catch Chloe and see if she wanted to do something once her family had left.

There were still some people milling around but she didn't spot Chloe anywhere. She noticed Aubrey saying goodbye to her parents so she decided to make her way over there to see if she knew where Chloe went.

"Hey Aubrey, great game" Beca greeted her.

"Thanks Beca."

"Do you by any chance know where Chloe went?" Beca decided to get straight to the point.

"I think she mentioned something about going back to the apartment, you can walk with me if you want".

The two set off towards Aubrey and Chloe's apartment. Beca didn't know why but she was becoming nervous with each step. Not that Chloe needed to tell her her every move but Beca was a bit hurt that Chloe didn't wait around or let her know where she was going. It was an important day and game for her and Beca was hoping to be a part of it.

As Beca walked into the apartment with Aubrey her stomach dropped and she realized why she was nervous. Sarah had Chloe pushed up against a wall in the kitchen, her hands pinned above her head and was furiously kissing Chloe's neck. Beca didn't wait, she turned and took off at a sprint out of the apartment.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews last chapter, sorry to leave you hanging on a cliff note. Fortunately for you guys, I decided to not wait too long to post this chapter. I didn't want to make you wait forever to find out what happens next. This one is extra long. I thought about breaking it into two parts but I love you guys too much to do that too you. You can show your appreciation by reviewing!**

* * *

Aubrey didn't pay any attention to Beca leaving, instead springing into action.

"Get the fuck off her!" She yelled as she grabbed Sarah by the shoulders and yanked her backwards. Despite being ripped away from Chloe, Sarah still had a grin on her face.

"Well hello to you too Aubrey."

"Shut the fuck up Sarah and leave, no one wants you here".

"Fine, I'll go, I got what I came here for anyway. Chloe, always a pleasure" Sarah winked, picked up her bag, and left.

As soon as Sarah closed the door Chloe fell into a heap on the floor and started crying. Aubrey didn't say anything, she just sat down next to her best friend and held her while she cried. After about fifteen minutes Aubrey slowly coaxed Chloe up and led her over to the couch and asked, as gently as possible "What the hell were you thinking?"If it were anyone else, Chloe would have been been defensive but her and Aubrey were best friends. If there was one thing Chloe could count on it was for Aubrey to be honest with her. "I mean seriously Chlo, did you honestly think it was a good idea to bring her back here?"

"I know, I know, I wasn't thinking. She was being really friendly and we were catching up and I figured it'd be okay. But it was like as soon we were in private that switch turned. Before I knew it she pushed me up against the wall. I tried to push her away but you know how she used to be when she doesn't get her way. She just became more aggressive and and" Chloe started crying again.

Aubrey didn't say anything else, instead getting up to get the redhead some water. When she returned she placed the glass on the table and decided that, even though she didn't want to kick her friend when she was down, she needed to tell her. "I don't know if you noticed but, Beca walked in with me."

This news brought on another fresh round of crying for Chloe but she recovered quicker than Aubrey would have thought. When Chloe seemed to have calmed down Aubrey deemed it safe to talk again. "It'll be okay Chlo, I'll go talk to her and explain. She'll understand…"

Chloe cut her off. "I appreciate that Bree but I should be the one to talk to her. I was going to have to tell her sooner or later if I wanted this to go anywhere, I guess it's just sooner".

Aubrey didn't say anymore, knowing that it was best for Chloe to be the one to talk to the brunette. She just hoped that Beca would listen.

* * *

"Fuck!" Chloe shouted as she walked in the door and dropped onto the couch. It had been a few hours and she had tried calling Beca several times with no luck. She had just returned from going to the brunette's dorm, evidently with no luck.

"She'll come around Chlo, just give her some time" Aubrey replied from her seat on the couch.

"I hope you're right but I'm not so sure. Her last girlfriend cheated on her and now she thinks I did too, she probably hates me".

"She doesn't hate you. She likes you too much to hate you, anyone can see that. Give her some time to cool off and try talking to her after practice tomorrow".

* * *

Chloe took Aubrey's advice. She had only left the brunette one more voicemail and now she was early to practice, hoping to catch Beca before the rest of the girls got there. Her hopes were dashed though when Beca ended up showing up ten minutes late. Chloe was sick to her stomach that Beca wouldn't even look at her. She looked heartbroken and Chloe hated that she was the cause of that, although not intentionally.

Practice seemed to drag on for Beca. She had been dreading having to see Chloe. She knew she should hear the redhead out but she really didn't want to. Chloe knew about Beca's relationship with Ashley and how broken that had left her. She thought Chloe was different, and still wanted to believe that, but she was so scared of getting hurt. As the last drill wrapped up and the girls finished their cool down stretch the quick exit Beca had been hoping to make didn't happen, the coach had other ideas.

"Alright ladies, I have some good news. The tournament seedings came out and we're ranked first!" The girls all let out a cheer, including Beca, who took this moment to focus on something positive rather than the hurt she had been feeling. As the cheering died down, coach continued, "Our first game will be on Saturday against Ashfield. I know we beat them earlier in the season but it's the playoffs, it's a new season. Get some rest tonight and come to practice tomorrow ready to prepare".

Before the announcement Beca had been focused on leaving practice as soon as possible. Now that her focus was on that and not on Chloe, she missed her chance to leave before she could ignore Chloe.

"Hi," Chloe approached shyly.

Beca went to stand up to leave but was stopped by the hurt in Chloe's voice.

"Please. Wait."

Beca didn't want to wait. She wanted to get away from Chloe and whatever pain she was certain she was about to feel. But she also wanted an explanation.

"Fine" was all Beca said as she made her way to sit on the bench. Chloe followed.

* * *

Five minutes later and neither girl had said anything. Beca was growing impatient waiting for Chloe to speak. The longer she sat there with her the more she could feel her resolve crumbling. She obviously still had feelings for the redhead but Choe had hurt her. The freshman made up her mind that she would wait one more minute and if Chloe didn't start talking, she was going to leave.

Beca got to 15 seconds left in her head when Chloe finally spoke.

"I'm sorry. I know that an apology doesn't fix anything, but I need you to know first and foremost that I am truly sorry. I know what it must have looked like but I swear to you that I would never, ever cheat on you."

"Chlo-" Beca started but Chloe cut her off. "No, please, let me just get this out while I can." She took a deep breath and continued, all the while staring at her hands.

"That girl that you saw, in the apartment and at the game, that was Sarah. We dated for a few months last year. She's the one I told you that it didn't work out with. I had planned on telling you about her but it's a bit of a sore subject".

"Chloe, you know you can tell me anything"

"I know, I know I can." Chloe started nervously playing with her fingers. She was surprised when she felt Beca reach over and put her hand on hers.

"Please just talk to me" Beca pleaded, continuing to hold Chloe's hand. Chloe steeled herself to look over at Beca. She knew she had hurt the younger girl and she hated herself for that. But she was moved to see that right now she saw nothing but care and concern in Beca's eyes. The younger girl knew her better than she thought and must have sensed that what Chloe was about to share was not going to be easy.

"The reason it didn't work out is because it was unhealthy. I was infatuated with her and she knew that. In the beginning she was super sweet and caring, always saying and doing just the right things. She made me think that we were falling in love. Then one day, something snapped. We were hanging out and I didn't want to have sex that night and she went off. She started yelling at me and saying all these awful things. She stormed off and came back a few hours later apologizing. I thought I was in love so I forgave her." Beca gave Chloe's hand a gentle squeeze, encouraging her to continue. "It kept happening though. If I didn't give her what she wanted, and not just sexual things, she would flip out. She would tell me that I was worthless and that she didn't know why she even bothered with me. But she always came back and apologized and I always stupidly took her back. I didn't tell anyone about it but one night Aubrey found me crying and I had to tell her. Aubrey managed to talk some sense into me and I eventually broke things off."

Beca swallowed a lump in her throat as she asked her question, "Did she ever, hit you?"

"God no!" Chloe shouted. "I mean, not that what she was doing was any better."

Beca was fuming. She couldn't believe that someone could make Chloe feel as though she was worthless. Beca wanted to comfort Chloe but there were still questions she had.

"So I don't understand. Why was she at the game?"

"Well, she only graduated last year and she has some friends on the team. I honestly had no idea that she was going to be there. We talked for a little after the game. She was being so friendly, just like she was when we first started dating. I was enjoying catching up with her so I thought it would be okay to have her come to the apartment to catch up some more. I thought things were okay. But then she tried to kiss me and I pushed her away and told her I had a girlfriend but she doesn't take no for an answer. That's when she pushed me up against the wall". Chloe had started crying. The emotions from telling the story getting the better of her.

Beca had a lot of things to sort out, including the fact that Chloe told Sarah she was her girlfriend, but she didn't hesitate to scoop Chloe up into her arms. It was a relief to know that Chloe didn't actually cheat on her but she was still hurt. She had taken a big step when she told Chloe about her past and Chloe had not done the same. The freshman wasn't sure how to feel about that. After a few minutes Chloe calmed down and pulled back to look at Beca.

"I am so sorry baby. I hate that I hurt you."

"I know you do. I want to forgive you. I'm not as mad anymore but I'm still hurt that you kept such a big part of your past from me, even when I asked you to share that day in the park."

"I know, I just wasn't ready to share yet. I didn't want you to see me as weak." Chloe paused before continuing. "Where do we go from here?"

And there it was. The dreaded "where are we going" question. Beca had been leaving it up to Chloe but she wasn't anticipating it being asked in such a fragile situation. Although, Beca did know the answer to that question. She wanted to be with Chloe. She knew that the senior had meant no ill intentions and would not actually hurt her. It didn't mean that it didn't hurt though. She was just going to need time to process this and move past it.

"We move past it"

Chloe swung her head to look at Beca. She had not been expecting that answer. She wouldn't have blamed Beca if she wanted to end things. She was hopeful that they could move past this but didn't expect it to actually happen.

"Wait, what?"

"We move past it. I'm hurt that you didn't tell me but I just need to process this. I understand that you weren't ready but if we're going to do this, you need to let me in Chlo. And I know that sounds weird coming from me but I promise to do the same too. I'm going to need some time to get over this but in the long run I think we can avoid something like this if we're just honest with each other. "

"Done". Chloe didn't even hesitate. She knew Beca was right and she knew that after this, she could be more honest with Beca moving forward. Chloe stood up and brought Beca with her, pulling her into a hug. She needed to be wrapped up in the younger girl right now. She had come so close to losing her and the thought alone scared the hell out of her. Even more than ever she wanted to ask Beca to be her girlfriend but she knew now wasn't the time.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'm not sure exactly but I think this fic may be winding down in the next four or five chapters. Don't be mad, I have ideas floating around for another fic. In the meantime, enjoy! Oh, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Throughout the week Beca and Chloe tried to get back to normal. Their usual banter and trash talk had continued at practice, although it seemed as though both girls were holding back. Beca was trying to move past what had happened the other day. She had meant what she said when she said that she wasn't mad anymore. But she was still hurt. While she believed that Chloe didn't mean to hurt her, she was still having a hard time letting it go. The hurt she had felt that day had hit too close to home for her.

Chloe was trying to keep things light. She knew that she had hurt the younger girl, although unintentionally. She knew that Beca didn't hold Sarah trying to kiss her over her head. But on some level she had still betrayed the freshman's trust and that was not going to be restored right away. She wanted to do something to prove to the brunette that what her and Beca have means a lot to her. Chloe knew she had to do something meaningful.

* * *

The night before Barden's first round of playoffs the team decided to get together for a bonding night. Normally that meant a pasta dinner at Chloe and Aubrey's but Amy had insisted on treating the entire team to a dinner out. Many of the girls had objected, stating that it would cost too much but Amy insisted. Apparently her family was one of the richest in Tasmania.

The girls had decided to meet at Aubrey and Chloe's apartment to make sure that everyone made it to the restaurant. In true Beca fashion, she had not been the first one there. In fact, when she arrived she found out that many of the girls had already divided up into cars to leave for the restaurant. As Beca stood talking with another girl on the team she heard someone clear their throat behind her.

"Hi, do you need a ride?" Beca didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Um, yeah. Yeah I could use a ride over there" Beca found herself having deja vu to the first time she laid eyes on the redhead.

"Great, follow me and I'll make sure you get there safely" Chloe winked and linked her arm through Beca's as she lead her over to her car.

Chloe had been hoping to ride alone with Beca to the restaurant but that didn't happen. There were not many girls on the team with cars on campus so two other members ended up driving with them. Normally Chloe wouldn't have hesitated to reach across the console and link her fingers with Beca. But after everything that had transpired between the two over the past week she found herself unsure of how to act around the brunette. She knew that it would take time for things to feel comfortable again but she was having trouble accepting that.

As they pulled up the restaurant Beca fell back and waited for the other girls to enter so that she could have a minute with Chloe. The redhead picked up that Beca wanted to talk so she hung back with her.

"Is everything okay?" the senior asked, concern lacing her voice.

"No, and that's the problem". Chloe's faced dropped at Beca's words but the freshman continued on.

"I know that we went through a difficult time this week Chlo, but things have become too awkward. I just want to move past this but I feel like we're walking on eggshells around each other and I can't stand that." Chloe relaxed a little bit, this wasn't as bad as what she was anticipating after Beca's first statement.

"I know what you mean. I just don't know what to do. I don't want to push anything because I know you need time but I guess I'm just unsure of how to act around you."

"Well stop overthinking it. This is never going to work if both of us are afraid to be ourselves around each other."

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"Stop being sorry".

"Okay, okay" Chloe responded as she pulled Beca into a hug, tightly wrapping her arms around Beca's waist.

"What are you doing?" Beca asked as she lightly laughed into Chloe's neck, wasting no time returning the hug.

"You told me to stop being afraid to be myself around you, this is me doing that, ignoring your personal boundaries". Beca just laughed harder as she pulled Chloe into the restaurant to catch up with the rest of the team.

* * *

Dinner was going well. The team seemed to be enjoying themselves and Chloe and Beca were both feeling better after their brief talk in the parking lot. When they entered the restaurant the only seats left were on opposite ends of the table so reluctantly they had to separate. Chloe ended up sitting sandwiched between Aubrey and Brittney, another senior. Beca was sat next to Amy and Lily, a quiet sophomore who no one quite seemed to understand.

It didn't go unnoticed by Beca that when the waitress came around to take their drink orders that she hit on Chloe. She lingered just a little bit too long at that end of the table and unnecessarily found an excuse to touch Chloe's arm. It brought on an unwelcoming feeling in the pit of Beca's stomach but she knew that she couldn't just spring into action. She needed to give Chloe the chance to earn her trust.

For Chloe's part, she paid no attention to the waitress, aside from putting in her drink order. In fact, as soon as she had placed her drink order, she turned towards Beca, giving all of her attention to the younger girl. Beca smiled at this, this was the Chloe she knew, the one that would never hurt her. When the waitress came back to take their meal order, she tried again. Chloe had seemed uncertain of what she wanted to order and the waitress took their as her cue to jump in and help. Again, Chloe did her best to ignore her, instead turning to Aubrey to ask the opinion of her best friend. The waitress seemed a bit dejected but also didn't let on the impression that she was going to quit.

While the girls waited for their meals to arrive, Chloe and Beca kept stealing shy glances at each other. This did not go unseen by Aubrey.

"So, what's going on with you and the hobbit?" She asked as Chloe took an opportunity to look over at the brunette.

"We're just trying to get through this rough patch. I really don't want to screw this up" Chloe replied back, reluctantly tearing her gaze away from Beca.

"Good, I don't want you to screw this up either". Chloe's eyes went wide at this. As far as she could tell, Aubrey wasn't too keen on Beca.

"Don't seem too shocked Chlo. Beca and I may have our differences but I'm smart enough to see that she really cares about you. She's a million times better than Sarah and you deserve someone who will treat you right, As far as I can tell, Beca's that person. So don't eff this up". Chloe was touched. The approval of her best friend was huge and she hadn't expected it from Aubrey anytime soon, considering how her and Beca never quite seemed to see eye to eye.

Just then their meal arrived. Ironically, Chloe's meal was brought to her by the persistent waitress.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" she asked, trying to smile sweetly at Chloe but really it came out more creepy than anything else.

Chloe didn't even turn around to look at her as, "No, I have everything I need" she said as she looked down the table towards Beca.

* * *

Beca had been paying attention to their waitress trying unsuccessfully to hit on Chloe. It's not that she didn't completely trust the redhead, but she was still nervous every time the waitress came over. It didn't surprise her though that every time Chloe paid the girl no attention. Halfway through their meal Chloe excused herself to use the bathroom. Beca wanted to follow but she didn't want to rudely excuse herself from the conversation she was having with Amy. Actually, it was more one sided as Amy recounted stories of living in Tasmania. She got lucky though when there was a break in Amy's stories and she excused herself to go find Chloe.

As she walked towards the bathroom she frowned when she noticed the waitress had stopped Chloe and was trying to talk to her. When Chloe saw Beca her face lit up. The waitress' back was to Beca and so she mistook Chloe's smile as a sign that her flirting was working and she stepped closer to the redhead, placing a hand on her arm. Chloe shrugged her off and pushed past her, flinging herself at the brunette. Neither girl said anything, nor did they hear it when the waitress stomped past them, clearly upset that her advancements on the redhead did not work. After what seemed like minutes but in reality was only seconds, Chloe pulled back to look into Beca's eyes.

"I missed you" she said as she smiled lovingly down at the brunette. Beca laughed.

"We've been sitting at the same table all night babe" Chloe pouted and Beca continued

"I missed you too". Chloe beamed, she loved that she was lucky enough to see the brunette's soft side.

"The waitress seemed to take quite a liking to you" Beca teased. Although Beca meant no harm by the comment, Chloe frowned and looked away from her.

"Hey, look at me" Beca said, lightly grabbing Chloe's chin and bringing her eyes back to hers. "I was just messing around Chlo."

"I know, I'm sorry. But you know I only have eyes for you" Chloe replied, gaining a bit of confidence back.

Beca melted at Chloe's comment. She had watched Chloe deflect the waitress all night but hearing Chloe say that she only saw her made her swoon. She leaned in to kiss the redhead but was stopped by a finger to her lips. She furrowed her brows as Chloe began to explain why she didn't kiss her back.

"So this is totally not how I wanted to do this but I can't wait any longer and now feels like a better time than ever so I don't want to waste it" Chloe rambled on before Beca cut her off.

"Red, you're rambling. What's up?" Chloe looked into the brunette's eyes and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Beca let the question linger there for a moment. She wanted to savor this. Apparently Chloe took that as a bad sign and looked dejectedly towards the ground. It surprised her when a second later she felt Beca's soft lips on her own. They didn't let the kiss get out of hand, after all they were in a public place. When Beca pulled away she delivered her answer.

"I'd love that."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry for the long period between updates, I have a bit of writer's block. Therefore, I don't think this chapter's my greatest but review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

The following day was Barden's quarterfinal game against Ashfield. The girls had worked hard to prepare for this game. Because they were the number one seed, the game would be played at home. As the team walked out to take the field, a shout of "Chloe" could be heard. All the girls turned their heads to see who had called out to their senior goal keeper. When Beca looked over and noticed it was Sarah, she scoffed. This was not what she needed right before a playoff game. Fortunately though, as soon as Chloe noticed who was trying to get her attention, she turned away. All the girls, Chloe included, continued to the field to warm-up.

As Beca was stretching she noticed Chloe approach her warily. "I just wanted to tell you that I swear I didn't know she'd be here" Chloe stated nervously.

"I believe you" Beca replied as she continued to stretch. When she realized that Chloe was still hesitant she continued, "Chlo, really, I believe you. Let's just both ignore her and focus on the game". Chloe sensed the honesty in Beca's voice and relaxed more, although not completely, after all, they were about to play a playoff game. She gave Beca a quick kiss on the cheek before moving on to continue her warm-ups.

* * *

Two ninety-minute halves later and Barden was walking off the field with a 3-0 win, putting them into the semi-final match later in the week. Chloe was waiting for Beca to head back to the locker room. One of the players on the other team was someone Beca played with in high school and so she was spending a few minutes catching up. Chloe had noticed Sarah still lingering near the field and she didn't want to walk by her alone. As Chloe finished her conversation with a teammate Beca came over.

"I would have thought you'd have been back in the locker room by now" Beca stated as she picked up her and Chloe's bag.

"I was waiting for you" Chloe replied as she tried to take her bag back, but Beca was insistent.

As the girls were walking off the field Beca took note of Sarah lingering near by. She cringed inwardly before putting on a tough exterior. She knew that this probably wasn't easy for Chloe. As the couple continued off the field and by Sarah they could hear her voice in the background. "Enjoy my sloppy seconds".

At that, Chloe pulled the brunette closer to her and made sure to interlock their hands. She could see that the freshman was tensing up. Sarah, though, was relentless. "She's not much of a catch anyway".

Beca was really trying to ignore the other girl, but she couldn't block her out any longer. "Seriously, go the fuck away" Beca spat angrily as she turned around, placing herself between Sarah and Chloe.

"Whoa, calm down there, I was just trying to give you a friendly piece of advice" Sarah said, holding her hands up in mock defense.

"You want a friendly piece of advice? How about you walk away before I before I beat the shit out of you" Beca said as she stepped closer to the intruder. Before Sarah had a chance to say anything back Chloe stepped in.

"Babe, don't. She's not worth it". The senior said as she grabbed Beca's hand again and started to pull her back.

"I'm not worth it? Please, you're worthless" Sarah replied.

At that, Beca dropped her hand from Chloe's, turned, and delivered a swift blow to the older girl's cheek. As Sarah cried out from shock and pain, Beca grabbed her wrist. She had stupidly hit the other girl with her previously injured wrist. Chloe wanted to get away from the situation as quickly as possible. She left Sarah behind as she pulled Beca along with her towards her apartment. "Come on tough guy, let's get some ice on that".

* * *

When the pair entered the apartment, Aubrey came out of her room to greet them. She quickly took note of Beca's hand.

"Whoa, what the hell happened?"

"Beca decided to go all tough guy and punched Sarah" Chloe said as she went to grab ice from the freezer.

"Seriously? That's awesome!" Aubrey cheered. The redhead shoot her a look, clearly not amused, and led Beca over to the couch.

"Don't encourage her. I'm not Sarah's biggest fan either but that was a bit much" Chloe replied as she wrapped Beca's wrist with an ace bandage and ice.

"Are you kidding me? She totally deserves that!" Aubrey stated as she followed the couple into the living room. Her and Beca didn't always see eye to eye but the freshman gained some respect in her eyes by sticking up for her best friend.

"Okay, fine, it was pretty cool." Chloe couldn't deny it. While she didn't like violence, she found it sexy the way that Beca stood up for her.

* * *

Sometime during the rest of the day Chloe and Aubrey had decided it would be a good idea to have the team over for a celebratory drink. They knew they had two more games to go but it couldn't hurt to let loose for a bit. Beca's wrist was still in pain from hitting Sarah and because she had taken Ibuprofen for it, opted out of drinking. Instead, she was enjoying watching the rest of the girls interacting.

For the most part, Chloe had been closely by her side, but the redhead had gone into the kitchen about ten minutes ago, stating something about needing her jingle juice. Beca was currently engrossed in a conversation with Jessica, another freshman, when she heard a loud exclamation from the other room.

"Ohmygosh, did I tell you that I'm dating Beca!" When she heard this, Beca chucked to herself. This was not the first time she had heard that tonight. Chloe was clearly enjoying telling everyone that the two of them were together.

Normally Beca would be embarrassed but she found it cute that Chloe was so excited about the two of them. The pair had hit a rough patch earlier in the week but Beca was slowly falling for the redhead. In her previous relationship, Ashley had always apologised for her behavior, but she was never sincere about it, always hurting the brunette again. While Chloe had hurt Beca, the brunette had the sense that the senior was sincere in her apology and truly cared for her. Beca couldn't deny the way that her heart rate would always pick up whenever the senior walked into a room. Nor could she deny how she always felt lighter whenever Chloe was around. She had never felt that way around Ashley, despite the fact that she had claimed to love her. Having met Chloe, Beca knew that what she had felt in her past relationship compared nothing to what she had in the short amount of time she had been with Chloe.

Beca was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt two arms wrap around her and Chloe's breath on her cheek.

"Hey baby!"

"Hey, having fun?" Beca asked as she turned around to see the girl that was affectionately calling her her girlfriend all night.

"Mmm, I'd be having more fun if it was just the two of us" Chloe purred as she leaned in to kiss the brunette. Despite the taste of beer, Beca willingly kissed the redhead in her arms back. For a moment, the rest of the room seemed to fade away. Before things got out of hand Beca pulled back and leaned her forward against Chloe's.

"I can't believe you're my girlfriend" Chloe whispered. Beca didn't say anything back, instead just kissing the girl in front of her again.

Seriously, get a room" Aubrey said as she pushed her way in between the two.

"Aubrey, really, you're my best friend and I love you, but I'm going to kill you" Chloe replied as she begrudgingly pulled away from her girlfriend.

* * *

A few hours later and the team had started to filter out, only a few girls left behind. Chloe had passed out a half hour ago, snuggled into Beca's side on the couch. The brunette was growing tired herself but didn't have it in her to wake her girlfriend. As she struggled to keep her eyes open, she noticed Aubrey come into the room.

"I can put her into bed if you want, she'll fall right back asleep" Aubrey said as she plopped herself into a chair opposite Beca.

"That's okay, I don't want to disturb her" Beca replied as Chloe snuggled into her more and Beca held her closer.

"You know, I know we aren't each other's favorite person, but I think you're good for her."

"What?" Beca was momentarily startled. "You're good for her. It's easy to see that you care about her." Beca was stunned. She had never expected such a compliment from Aubrey.

"Um, thanks". "Don't get me wrong though. If you hurt her, I will kill you" the blonde said, a serious look on her face.


End file.
